Sex with the ex
by emilionaomikins
Summary: Freddie's shed never happened. Emily and Naomi went their separate ways. Seven years later at a dinner party? As usual a crap description but hopefully you'll go with it. Naomily but other gen 2 characters too.
1. Chapter 1

**Sex with the ex - chapter 1**

**A/N: I know it's yet another story, but it came to me and I wanted to write it. Please let me know if you want me to continue. :)**

* * *

**Naomi**

I shoved another flyer into an envelope, only 500 more to go I thought bitterly. I sighed, we were trying to stop female genital mutilation, what's putting a few bits of paper in the post compared with what those poor fuckers had to endure?

I know it might not sound like it right now, but I really enjoyed my job working for a political lobbying group. It made a difference and I made a difference. Whether it was protesting about animal rights, stopping awful practices or trying to make sure people weren't treated like cattle, we actually did something, you know? We weren't always successful, but at least we tried which is more than most people and it meant even though I knew there were some horrific things in the world, I slept more easily at night.

I'd always been passionate about stuff like this, got it from my Mum. Ever since I can remember I'd been on some sort of march, rally or sit in, banner in hand, strong words on the tip of my tongue, one of the first phrases out of my mouth had been 'fuck off'. It discombobulated people when a cute, blue eyed little girl shouted obscenities at them.

I'd only been working here a couple of months since I'd decided to come home after travelling for far too many years after uni. Effy had a spare room so I didn't need to go back to my Mum's and we'd shared a flat while in London so we knew we could manage quite successfully without killing each other.

We'd also travelled together for a while, we went to Goa straight after our A levels finished, I was supposed to be going with someone else but that went tits up (well ok, actually, I fucked the whole thing up by screwing someone else) so I changed the name on the ticket and Effy took her place. We were living on a princely budget of £10 a day, so we knew after surviving some of the dives back then, and the fact Effy managed to cope with my permanently foul temper as a result of the fact my heart had been broken, meant sharing a frankly, pretty luxurious flat now would be a doodle.

Effy worked for a large investment bank and as long as she kept shed loads of business and money rolling in they were prepared to pay her an obscene amount of money. I teased her endlessly about selling out, but as usual she immediately reminded me that my principles didn't stop me enjoying the trappings of the lifestyle she mostly funded. It was a fair point.

After uni, we'd set off again, this time to Thailand, with a bit more cash in our pockets. I was also a far better travelling companion this time round, I'd decided once I got to uni there was far too much available pussy to stay miserable. So I closed off my bruised and battered heart and got on with the enjoyable business of bedding a succession of fit girls over the next three years. It was mostly a one time thing, but occasionally it'd last longer, well until they realised that I wasn't lying when I said I didn't do commitment and my sticking around really wasn't anything more meaningful than the simple fact I wasn't bored of shagging them yet.

Effy was exactly the same, when Freddie, her first and only proper boyfriend, had been murdered it had nearly destroyed her, so she kept everything light and casual and never got attached. In fact, I was probably the most constant person in her life, apart from the last couple of years when I'd been in Australia, we'd always shared a flat or been together.

Surprisingly, given how much intoxicating substances we consumed and how hard we partied, Effy and I had only slept together once. She'd got totally wasted at a full moon party in Thailand and said she wanted to know what it was like to be with a woman, and it might as well be me who got the benefit of her experiment. At first I pretended to be mildly insulted, but she informed me with an air of confidence of someone who knows they're spot on that she knew damn well I'd wanted to know what it was like to fuck her so best not pass up her generous offer. I'd grumbled a bit more about being used but in reality was more than happy to oblige and we spent the whole night banging each other's brains out. In the morning she'd drawled, in that mildly disinterested way she'd perfected over the years, that while I was undoubtedly a superb shag, muff wasn't for her, so let's not risk complicating our friendship. That, as they say, was the end of that.

After a couple of months, she went back home to get a 'proper grown up job' and I continued travelling leaving a series of, even if I do say so myself, satisfied women in my wake. Things changed a few years later when I hit Brisbane and met Dee one night in a bar. She had a gorgeous, sun kissed body, soft green eyes and an infectious, dirty laugh. One cheesy chat up line and the fact she loved blondes, especially the British ones, was all it took to ensure we were soon back at her place, frantically fucking until sunrise. One night became two, that turned into a couple of weeks, then a few months and I still wasn't bored of screwing her, so I stuck around.

I got a job, another sign of me setting down some roots, not that I admitted it of course and we drifted almost sub consciously into being a couple. I shared her bed, her friends became mine and life was good. I'd always been honest about what an emotional basket case I was, how I wasn't sure I was capable of ever loving someone properly and Dee said she understood, that she'd take anything I was able to give. Some of her friends thought I was a heartless bitch, they were probably right, but it was none of their business and it worked for us. Well at least at first, but as time went on I could see it got to her, the disappointment on her face when she'd tell me she loved me and knew I was never going to say it back. Looking back, I think she'd always held on to the hope she'd change me, I knew she wouldn't and it wasn't fair to tie her into a relationship that wasn't giving her what she needed or deserved.

So I decided it was time to move on but took the cowards way out and left her a note one day telling her it was over. I had enough money to get a plane ticket home, so that's what I did, but not before I got a series of increasingly angry phone calls, from Dee and her friends, telling me what a cunt I was. It was better in the long run she hated me I suppose, but I'd been fond of her and hadn't meant to hurt her.

I turned up on Effy's doorstep, asked if I could move in for a while and got a job with the lobby group. A couple of months later the arrangement still worked for us both and we made it permanent. What stayed very firmly temporary was any sexual encounter I had, I'd been burned twice by relationships, the second nowhere near as badly as the first, but I obviously wasn't cut out for them. I was brought out of my musing by the sound of the door opening and my boss Mel walked in.

"Nai, do you need some help? I know it's a bit shit to repetitively fill envelopes."

I shook my head, "Nah, I'm good. Three years of uni prepared me well..."

She laughed, "stop it, we've all been there, but it's a necessity."

I smiled back, "I know. So how was your weekend? Did the flowers do the trick on Friday?"

She sighed, "no, not even close. Apparently they were 'shit, and not going to make up for me being late again'. Told you I should have gone to Waitrose."

"Honestly, your girlfriend sounds like a bloody nightmare. Ok so it was late when we left here but it wasn't like you turned up pissed, we'd been working." I offered.

She nodded, "I know, and she understands really, the flowers might not have been a hit but a Saturday morning buried between her thighs seemed to help."

"Oh, life's such a bitch sometimes..."

She laughed, "Don't I know it. So how about you? Did some poor, unsuspecting girl fall for your questionable charms?"

I grinned, "I may have got lucky. Effy brokered a big deal and was in the mood to party. So we hit town and let our hair down."

Christ, did we ever. Even at school she was always hedonistic, I guess we all were back then, but Ms Stonem knew how to enjoy herself. She'd flown in from Berlin on Friday night, adrenaline rushing through her system on the back of her latest deal which would result in a hefty bonus, which she'd already partly spent on some seriously good, grade A coke. She chopped six lines on the table and got the tequila out, we downed several shots, snorted the coke and then she . demanded we went clubbing so we ordered a taxi and went into town.

We skipped the queue at one of our favourite haunts, Eff once had a thing with one of the bouncers so we always got in easily. The whole place was a sweaty mass of bodies, all with the same aim, to get totally off their faces as quickly as possible and to enjoy the night. We were totally buzzing by the time Effy shouted 'let's get some cock and fanny, you can have the flat I'm going home with him' pointing to a guy in a tight tshirt. She smacked me as I told her not to bother cos he was clearly gay.

"Babe, after a few hours with me, he won't know what he is..." She said with a throaty laugh as she made her way over.

Poor bugger didn't know what hit him as the full on force of Effy Stonem tangled him in her web.

I went to the bar and ordered a beer, I stood sipping it as I watched the place get even more mental. Suddenly I felt hot breath on my neck.

"Hi, I'm Beth, can I buy you a drink?"

I turned and was greeted by a pair of amber eyes, I smiled, "Corona would be good."

"One Corona coming up." She said with a smirk as she went to the bar.

In the end we had several drinks and then went to dance, she pressed her body impossibly close to mine as we ground together on the dance floor. I spotted Effy across the room and she winked at me as the, clearly not gay guy, rubbed against her. Looks like we were both on a promise tonight.

I turned my attention back to the girl, "fancy getting out of here?"

She smiled, "your place or mine?"

"Are you a student?"

She nodded.

"Then mine's probably a safer bet, less chance of being disturbed..."

She grinned and took my offered hand as I led her from the club. We found a taxi easily, a highly charged journey followed, we hadn't even kissed yet but the ache between my thighs told me that needed to be remedied soon. When we arrived I paid the driver and ushered her into the flat.

"Can I get you a drink?" I asked politely as her eyes raked up and down my body.

She shook her head, "let's dispense with the niceties, I didn't come here for a drink..."

I liked her directness, "Fine, then get your sweet ass into my bedroom and let me give you what you did come here for..."

She giggled and took my hand as I pulled her towards my room, her laughter subsided as I laid her on the bed, by the time we were both naked and my tongue and fingers worked their magic all together different sounds were escaping her throat. I could tell she was a screamer, so it's a good job there was no one else around.

Ten minutes later I watched her come beautifully as my fingers twisted inside her, while my tongue maintained its eager lapping across her clit. She jerked, shuddered and, yep I was right, screamed as I continued to pleasure her.

"Oh fuck yessssss..."

I finally stopped when her body went limp and admired the view in front of me, her tits were full and round and she tasted delicious. I withdrew my fingers as I sat up.

"Well, you're quite something aren't you?" I said with a chuckle as she opened her eyes.

She licked her lips, "you don't know the half of it babe..."

I grinned as she roughly pushed me back onto the bed, "I think you should show me..."

She smiled back as two fingers entered me, immediately thrusting rapidly and deep, "it'd be my pleasure."

And it was most certainly pleasurable, she fucked me incredibly skilfully, just the right amount of pressure until I was the one writhing beneath her, crying out in release. I'd just caught my breath back when she pushed my legs wider open and her mouth replaced her fingers. It didn't take long until I came again, quickly, breathlessly and noisily as she lapped away, not stopping until my convulsing body shuddered to a climatic halt.

She smiled lazily as she raised her head, "you're quite something yourself, you taste like nectar."

My normal MO was to get rid of girls as soon as we'd both got we wanted, but something about her mischievous twinkling stare me think that keeping her occupied in my bed was a better idea. I'd been right about that, in spite of her youth she was phenomenal in the sack in an impressive variety of ways. She had plenty of stamina, so it wasn't until much later we collapsed onto the bed, breathless and covered in sweat but finally sated.

I woke at midday to find her gathering her clothes as she scribbled a note. My kind of girl, not clingy, not complicated, undemanding. Knowing she'd leave without any fuss, I pulled her back to the bed and fucked her to another screaming orgasm as a sort of thanks. She kissed me briefly at the door, thanked me for a spectacular night she'd remember for a long time and then she was gone without a backward glance. Perfect.

I smiled wistfully as Mel rolled her eyes, "you drifted off for a while there Nai."

My smile widened, "it was a long night."

Mel shook her head, "Honestly, I don't know how you get away with it, don't they ever get pissed off when you boot them out after you've had your wicked way with them?"

"You, my friend, have been out of the game too long, there are plenty of nubile young girls out there who are quite happy to have no string attached sex with yours truly and don't expect anything else." I said as I returned to my envelopes.

"So not settling down anytime soon then?" She said wryly.

"Nope, why tie myself to one woman, when I can have a string of hotties like Beth week in week out? I confirmed.

"One day you'll get bored." Mel said seriously.

I winked at her, "Yeah, when the world runs out of girls I haven't shagged yet."

"You must be close by now." She cheekily responded.

"You're only jealous because you're all loved up with what's her face and you'll never get to screw anyone new, ever." I teased back.

She shuddered, "Hey, don't knock it if you've never tried it Naomi. I can't stand the thought of being back on the market, having to go through all that nervousness and shit, just to get someone to sleep with you. Give it me on tap any day of the week and believe me, a woman who is tired of screwing my girlfriend is tired of life."

"I'll take your word for it. Besides, I have tried it, being part of a couple doesn't agree with me, I found that out the hard way. It's great it floats your boat, but it's not for me babe." I explained patiently.

"God I sound like your mother, I'm five years older than you for Christ's sake. What are you doing this Friday?"

I grinned, "Is that an offer?"

"Ha ha, we're having a friend over for dinner and I think you should meet her, she just your type." Mel replied.

"I don't have a type beyond them being female, available and up for anything." I quipped back.

"Like I said sweetie, Stella's just your type..."

Xxxxx

So here I was on a Friday night, clutching a bottle of wine and some flowers, instead of a shot glass and a spliff, preparing to go on a blind date. Mel had filled me in a bit more on this Stella during the week and if she was all she was cracked up to be I was sure I wouldn't be going home alone after dinner. I'd even gone to the trouble of getting some new underwear just in case.

I double checked the address and pressed the buzzer.

"Hello?" Mel's voice carried through the intercom.

"Hi, it's Naomi, I'm not too early am I?"

"No hun, come on up, third floor, red door on the left."

I pushed on the door and went inside, it was an old building so there was no lift and I cursed the stairs as I climbed. I arrived at the third floor slightly short of breath so waited before I knocked, a red faced panting mess wasn't going to make a good first impression, even if it was probably how I'd look later on if Stella and I hit it off.

I rapped sharply three times and moved from foot to foot slightly nervously as I waited, Mel threw the door open and kissed both my cheeks as she ushered me inside.

"Stella's here already and thanks to my groundwork is very much looking forward to meeting you." She whispered conspiratorially as she took my jacket.

"No pressure then, cheers babe." I said sarcastically.

She shoved me playfully. "Listen if half the stories you've come in with on a Monday are true, I don't think you've got much to worry about."

I followed her into the lounge where an attractive woman sat sipping a glass of wine, she smiled when she saw me and got up, "Hi I'm Stella and Mel has told me all about _you_ Naomi."

I offered her my hand and gently brushed her palm with my thumb as she took it, "All good things I hope."

"Not always, some of them were positively wicked." She said with a cheeky grin.

"Remind me to thank her later for that." I grinned back.

Mel came back in with a glass of wine for me, "I see that's the introductions over and done with then."

"Yes, we thought we might as well do it ourselves seeing as your hosting skills aren't up to much." Stella teased.

"I was sorting out the wine, Naomi turns a funny colour if the alcohol in her blood stream drops too low." Mel joked as she handed me the glass.

"Fuck off, you cheeky cow." I said with a smile as I accepted it.

We stood around chatting for a while as appetising smells filled the room from the kitchen.

"The missus is well trained then, slaving over a hot stove while you glug wine?" I asked.

"I did tell her you'd arrived, she said she'd be out in two minutes, that was five minutes ago."

"Hey, don't interrupt her, she needs time to create her masterpieces," Stella chastised, "she's a fantastic cook, I always end up half a stone heavier by the time I leave."

I deliberately looked her up and down, obviously checking her out, "I can't see where you'd put it all."

She laughed, "So the charm thing is true then?"

"I have no idea what you mean..." I said with a wink.

"Honestly, I feel like a right gooseberry stood here." She shouted into the kitchen, "Em, come and save me, these two will be at it before you serve the starter if you're not careful."

My back was to the doorway as I heard someone come into the room.

"Sorry for being rude, I was fighting with a scallop shell."

The sound of that voice turned my blood to ice. I only just stopped myself dropping my glass as I visibly reeled. I knew exactly what Em was short for now.

I turned to face her and she gasped as my eyes met the shocked brown ones looking back.

I couldn't believe it, standing in front of me was the woman I'd spent the best part of seven years trying to forget.

Emily fucking Fitch.


	2. Chapter 2

Sex with the ex - chapter 2

**A/N: So here were are again after the Eastenders duff duff moment.**

******Poor Emily is in turmoil.**

**But what could be more normal than sitting down to dinner with your girlfriend, your ex and your friend who thinks she's onto a sure thing? Nothing awkward there at all...**

**Thank you so much for reading and the reviews, hope you like it.**

* * *

**Emily**

Holy fucking Christ on a bike.

I nearly dropped the plate of nibbles I was carrying in astonishment when I my eyes met the piercing blue ones I could probably describe from memory in spite of how hard I'd tried to forget. But it was definitely her, standing equally as amazed in my living room, while my girlfriend looked on with a puzzled expression.

"Are you ok Em?"

I didn't respond, I couldn't respond, I didn't know the answer. So as usual when I came face to face with Naomi Campbell, I stood there like a bumbling idiot, mouth agape while I willed my brain to think of something, anything, at all to say. Also as usual, words failed me as I continued to stare.

Seven long years since I'd walked out of her life and she'd let me. Her dress sense had improved, I thought as I took in the J brand boyfriend jeans and shirt (I made a note to tell my twin Katie that some of her fashion sense had rubbed off on me after all). Her hair was also softer and more naturally blonde looking than the shock of peroxide she had back then. But the eyes hadn't changed, they were still as beautiful as I remembered and judging by my reaction still had the ability to draw me in.

Finally I squawked something that sounded like a cat being strangled and put the plate on the table. My mind was racing, why hadn't I even thought to make the connection when Mel told me about the new girl called Naomi who'd begun working for her? Probably because last I heard she was shacked up with some fit as fuck Australian, that's why. And before you ask, no, I didn't check up on her regularly but Katie kept in contact with Effy and occasionally the odd snippet snuck out.

Not that I was bothered either way, I was with Mel now, the woman who was still regarding me strangely as I fussed about desperately not trying to make eye contact with the person who was trying to hide a small smile at my obvious discomfort.

"Hi Emily," she said softly in a voice that always sent shivers down my back.

I finally stopped and looked up again, "hello Naomi."

A look of realisation dawned on Mel's face, "Do you two know each other?"

I nodded unsure of what to say. Yes, Naomi was my first girlfriend, the first person I fell in love with, the first person who stamped all over my heart, breaking it so completely its never totally recovered. Not really something your girlfriend wants to hear is it?

In the end Naomi stepped in, "Yeah, we go back a long way, we dated in college."

The simplicity of the statement, and the matter of fact way it was delivered, hid a complexity of, still raw, emotions. We hadn't just casually dated, we were obsessively in love, crazy about each other, or so I thought until she slept with someone else.

I could tell from the concerned look Naomi gave me some hurt from remembering had shown on my face, I was never very good at hiding my emotions and I hoped Mel hadn't noticed. Fat chance when Stella loudly oohed.

"Hmmm, definitely some history there I think."

Another look of realisation dawned on Mel's face, I was honest when we met about finding it hard to trust people because someone I'd loved deeply had badly hurt me but I'd never really talked about the details, I'm not even sure if I actually said her name was Naomi.

"Help me in the kitchen?" I requested.

"Yeah, sure, you guys can keep yourselves entertained?"

Stella smirked, "I'm sure we can..."

I didn't like her much, she was Mel's friend, not mine and I always found her a bit annoying.

We went into the kitchen and Mel enveloped me in a hug, "I'm sorry Em, I didn't know..."

I stroked her back, "babe, it's ok. How were you supposed to?"

She smiled wanly, "So you're not angry?"

I shook my head, "don't be daft, it was a long time ago."

Mel stared at me, "she's the one right? The person who hurt you, who broke your heart?"

I thought about denying it but I nodded, "in the flesh, Naomi was my first girlfriend, the one who I experienced a lot of firsts with..."

"Oh sweetie, let's get dinner over with and I'll make you feel special again, I promise." She soothed.

I smiled, "you always make me feel special."

She cupped my face, "that's what I'm here for."

"I know."

She picked up a couple of plates as I said I'd follow. Jesus wept, Naomi Campbell was in my lounge, at a fucking dinner party for Christ's sake. I poured myself a glass of wine and downed it in one, then I refilled, I needed all the help I could get.

I picked up the two remaining plates and made my way to the table, "sorry about the delay, just a bit of a shock I guess."

We ate in silence, a few appreciative murmurs but nothing else.

"So Naomi, you've been in Australia. It must have been wonderful." Stella asked.

"Yeah, I loved it there, waking up every day to bright sunshine and going to the beach at weekends, it was bliss."

Stella smirked, "and it obviously suited you, that body doesn't sculpt itself."

Naomi grinned, "I wouldn't exactly call it sculpted, more toned."

Oh seriously, get a fucking room, actually don't, I'm not even sure why I thought that, "Last I heard you were all settled with some gorgeous Aussie."

Now I was the focus of the smirk, "been checking up on me Em?"

I blushed, "no, why would I do that? I just heard..."

"So what happened?" Mel asked the question I wanted to, but never would.

Naomi shrugged, "it didn't work out."

"Did you cheat again?" I said with a slight sneer.

"Emily! It's none of our business." Mel chastised.

She fixed me with a cool blue stare, "Nope, you're still the only person who can claim that dubious honour..."

"Lucky old me." I replied sarcastically.

We lapsed into awkward silence, the sound of cutlery scraping across plates punctuating the now tense atmosphere. Mel glanced nervously at me, at least my little outburst had filled in some of the detail for her. Of course, she could also tell it still rankled, even after all these years. The rest of dinner was going to be awful unless I said something.

I sighed and looked up, "Sorry, that was uncalled for."

Naomi smiled ruefully, "I probably deserved it. In answer to your question, no, I didn't cheat, I just didn't think it was fair to stay with someone who was in love with me while I didn't feel the same way back, she deserved better."

My face softened into a wry smile, "very honourable."

She smiled back, "I like to think so. She, on the other hand, might have found it a bit harder to agree, especially as I didn't actually tell her to her face..."

"What? Did you leave her a note and bugger off?" I questioned incredulously.

She looked sheepish, "at least I left a note..."

I shook my head and laughed, "the poor woman, you're incorrigible Campbell."

"I prefer the term enigma." She replied with a cheeky grin.

There was a slight cough next to me, I'd forgotten for a second there were two other people at the table. Mel was frowning slightly and Stella had a massive scowl on her face. I suppressed a smile as Naomi rolled her eyes and we changed the subject to include the others. I kept sneaking what I hoped were furtive glances at the blonde and I caught her looking back more than once.

I cleared away the dishes and got on with the sauce for the racks of lamb. In spite of that slight blip earlier it was actually turning into a nice evening. The wine was flowing freely and there was a lot of light hearted banter and conversation. Jesus if you'd told me I'd be sitting down to dinner with Naomi Campbell at all I'd have laughed in your face, if I'd been told I'd actually be enjoying it I'd have declared you certifiably insane, but both things were true.

I shouted through to the lounge, "Babe, some help might be nice."

Mel quickly entered the kitchen, "Thank you for rescuing me."

"What from?" I asked as I plated up.

She scoffed, "Come on Em, you know what Stella's like once she's spotted her prey, she's practically drooling at the thought of bedding Naomi once they've left, especially after all the stories I've told her."

"All what stories?" I responded sharply as my good mood waned.

Mel picked up two plates, "believe me, those two are like peas in a pod when it comes to shagging women. I'm so glad I've got you and don't have to face the prospect of being hunted by the likes of them."

I forced myself to smile but I was mildly irked, alright I was properly pissed off, at the thought of them getting together tonight. I shook myself as I realised how ridiculous I was being, they were both free agents and could do what they liked. Mel was right, I was far better off in a stable relationship knowing we'd curl up in bed together later and wake up tomorrow, slightly hungover but not enough to prevent our weekly shag. Why did that suddenly sound so boring?

I walked into the lounge to the sound of flirtatious laughter and banged the remaining plates down slightly too forcefully, "there's more jus if anyone wants it."

Naomi looked at me strangely, then smiled and just like that my earlier good mood returned, "jus? When did it stop being gravy?"

"It's a red wine reduction, so it's technically a sauce. You were always hopeless when it came to food." I said with a smile as I sat down.

"Whereas you on the other hand, were always a gourmand." She looked at the others, "believe me you've not lived until you've tasted Emily's cheese on toast, stale bread just the right shade of black, week old cheddar feeling like an elastic band in your mouth."

"Oh fuck off, we were 17 and if it was left up to you we'd have existed on a diet of pot noodle and tequila." I quipped back.

"I made excellent beef tacos." She protested.

I scoffed, "No you didn't, we were usually so pissed by the time we tried to cook they'd end up in the bin and we'd have to get a takeaway."

She smiled, "God, do you remember those ponchos, moustaches and hats?"

I laughed, "not one of our better ideas, getting totally wankered and then deciding to make chilli in them next to a gas flame. I still can't see one without recalling the burning smell."

"This is all very sweet, your little trip down memory lane, perhaps you'd like to talk about something where we can all join in?" Stella said coldly.

I glanced to my left, Mel was frowning and I had a horrible feeling I knew what the next topic of conversation was going to be.

"You lived together?"

I swallowed nervously, it was a touchy subject. I hoped Naomi would pick up the edge in her voice and play it down, but she was notoriously dense when it came to picking up signals.

"Yeah, the summer after the first and pretty much the whole second year of college."

"I see, so you didn't always have an aversion to people being in your space then?" Mel said sharply.

"Believe me, you should count yourself lucky, she's a right messy cow and don't get me started on the constant nagging." Naomi continued until I glared at her that this wasn't helping.

"Hmmm, she won't even give me a key, how times change eh?" Mel said bitterly as we lapsed into silence again.

After a couple of minutes and some reassuring squeezes of her knee, she came round, "This is delicious babe, thank you."

There were murmurs of agreement and everyone was relieved the heavy atmosphere had gone.

"So I obviously know what Mel does, and I found out earlier Stella is an interior designer, how about you Em?" Naomi asked politely.

"I work for a graphic design company, we mainly deal with corporate clients who want to run some sort of campaign or need a new brand identity." I explained.

"Oh, for some reason I always thought you'd end up as a photographer." Naomi replied.

I sipped my wine, "photography is still a big part of what I do."

"Anything I might have seen?" She enquired.

I shook my head, "I doubt it, we're pretty small fry."

Mel nudged me, "Come on babe don't be too modest, Emily took all of the photographs in the office, in fact it's how we met."

"Really? That's your work? They're amazing. I love the black and white one of the girl with the teddy bear in the war zone, I always stand and stare at it in my lunch break, it's beautiful."

I reddened, "That's my favourite too. She was only three, as soon as I saw the shot I knew it would convey the hardship and futility of what was happening far better than anything else."

"You should be really proud, I don't think I've ever been moved by a picture as much as that one." Naomi said sincerely as I turned a deeper shade of red.

Mel's arm wrapped around me and she kissed my cheek, "we're really proud of all Em's work aren't we baby?"

I looked at her strangely but nodded. We weren't one of those demonstrative couples who had pet names for each other and her behaviour was unusual. When I saw her making sure Naomi had noticed I realised it was a territorial gesture, purely because she'd never been as complimentary about what I did.

Of course Stella, predatory bitch that she was, spotted the perfect in road. She stroked Naomi's arm, "but you and Mel must be proud of what you do? I'm not sure I'd sleep at night, unless you don't need much sleep?"

To her surprise Naomi answered seriously, totally failing to pick up on the innuendo, "Actually, I sleep far more comfortably, we try to make a difference, no we do."

I hid a smile, she always cared passionately about injustice, it was one of the reasons I fell in love with her in the first place.

"Still championing the underdog eh?" I questioned.

It was her turn to blush, "someone has to..."

I held her gaze, "yeah, they do..."

I noticed Mel frown slightly as she changed the subject, "so Stel, any outrageous stories from your latest clients?"

Stella pretended to be offended, "Mel as if I'd ever be so indiscreet."

Mel rolled her eyes at Naomi, "Don't leave her alone in your flat, she'll be rooting around in seconds, nothing is too personal."

Naomi grinned, "I'll bear that in mind."

I gripped my knife more tightly as once again irrational jealousy reared its ugly head. Come on Emily, who Naomi chooses to sleep with has got nothing to do with you, not anymore, well technically not back then either I thought bitterly. I could hear some banter in the background but I wasn't listening as I tried to regain some composure.

"Are you ok Em?" It was said quietly.

The question didn't come from my girlfriend, who apparently hadn't even noticed my withdrawal. I looked up into a concerned stare and nodded slightly.

"So I wondered why the door to the cellar was always locked, obviously my first thought was it was some sort of sex dungeon." Stella laughed loudly, "so naturally I had to see it."

Mel snorted, "Knowing you, I bet you had all sorts of seduction plans running through your mind. Come and see my lair pretty lady."

"Don't believe her, I prefer to gently seduce women, not hunt them." Stella said to Naomi with a wink.

Before I could help it a small snort escaped, Mel gave me one of her looks, the ones that told me not to be so rude, "What? By her own admission Stella's not exactly a pussy cat is she?"

Mel laughed, "I suppose not, that's why I knew you two would hit it off, no romantic meals, soft music and wooing involved. A girl'll be lucky to get a quick drink before she finds herself being whisked away, shagged half to death and then shown the door."

"I'm not that bad..." Naomi said slightly uncomfortably.

"Oh come on Nai, how many times have you regaled me on a Monday with tales of a Friday or Saturday night when you went out, brought someone back to your flat, fucked her and then bundled her into a taxi all within the space of a few hours?" Mel said knowingly.

I smiled tightly and glared, "Wow, the once great feminist treating women like pieces of meat, how ironic."

The cold blue stare was back, "I wouldn't exactly describe it like that, I'm upfront about the fact it's casual sex, nothing more, I don't force them to come home with me you know?"

"Believe me Emily, there are plenty of women out there who aren't looking for anything serious and they're grateful they know exactly where they stand before they sleep with someone, it avoids any awkward conversations in the morning." Stella chipped in.

What was this, some sort of secret lezza club? "or the middle of the night in Naomi's case."

There was an awkward pause but suddenly she laughed, "still a sarcastic bitch then?"

I shrugged, "seem to bring it out in me."

"Not everything changes?"

I smiled, "no, I guess not."

I picked up the plates and began to tidy away. Mel helped and followed me into the kitchen.

"What's up with you tonight?"

I loaded the dishwasher, "what do you mean?"

"Why are you being so confrontational?"

I paused, "let me see. My ex girlfriend is in my lounge, I haven't seen her for years and it's a bit awkward."

"I did apologise." She said sheepishly.

I softened, "I know babe, there's nothing you could have done, it's just a bit weird."

I turned out the panna cotta onto the plates. Mel smiled and said they were perfect, kissed me and took the first ones through. I followed and placed the dishes down.

"This is excellent Emily." Stella said appreciatively.

There were more murmurs of appreciation as we ate.

"So how is the delightful Katiekins?" Naomi asked with a wry smile.

I smiled back, "Unassuming as ever, pain in the arse, still obsessed with fashion but mellower I guess."

"So KFF doesn't try to dictate your life anymore Em?"

"KFF?" Mel asked.

"Katie Fucking Fitch," We said simultaneously and started to laugh.

Mel bristled, "Katie and I have always got on."

Naomi smiled wryly, "obviously far more accepting these days. She made my life a misery."

"She's getting married. Maybe settling down has made her more tolerant." I said gently.

Naomi gave me a genuine smile, "he's ok about the kids thing?"

I nodded, "David's a total sweetie, he loves her. They plan to adopt."

Mel looked up, "Em, it's private. I'm not sure Katie would like you discussing it with strangers."

I rolled my eyes, "Naomi isn't a stranger, she was there at the time, she knows all about it, we never had any secrets.

Mel bristled, "oh, I see..."

"And how is Jenna? Still hoping you'll meet a nice man?" Naomi questioned.

I rolled my eyes, "of course, the fact this 'phase' has lasted more than ten years is apparently a minor inconvenience."

Naomi laughed, "she'll come round, might be on her death bed but one day she'll accept it."

Mel frowned again, "I have a very healthy relationship with Jenna."

Naomi smiled, "healthy? The fact you describe it as that hun means she hasn't changed. Uber bitch totally determined to 'set her Emsie right' and stop bad lezzas corrupting her."

"She can't have been that bad, you were in a relationship." Mel challenged.

"Yeah, eventually, her Mum tried to scare me off, told me to stay away."

I'm not sure why but I took her hand, "but you didn't." I said gently.

She smiled sadly as she looked at our intertwined hands, "no, I couldn't."

I realised how inappropriate it looked and hastily pulled away, "Panda and Thommo are still in the states, she's a grad student teacher now."

Naomi shook her head, "really? A generation of people saying wakker and whizzer?"

"JJ and Lara are over there too, he got some sort of exciting offer from Silicon Valley, no one knows what exactly it is, we all think he's a spy. But they've got three kids now and are annoyingly happy."

She smiled ruefully, "is there such a thing as annoyingly happy? Maybe they're just happy."

"You know what I mean. How about Cook? Do you ever hear from him?" I asked.

A shrug, "Cook is Cook, still at large, still partying it up, Eff's gone over a few times, apparently it's mental."

"Hedonism to the extreme eh?"

"I suppose so, but we were all hedonistic back then eh?"

I smiled, "some more than others. So Katie said you and Eff share a flat, how is it?"

"It's good, she pays most of the rent and bills, I do a mean chilli con carne, it works." Her wry smile was back.

"So have you and her ever?" Why Emily? Why the fuck did you ask that? Because you want to know.

Naomi smiled sheepishly, "full moon party, totally wasted, don't really remember much, apart from the brush off the next day."

"Oh. Well I suppose you had to try it out, it was always an undercurrent." There was a hint of bitterness in my voice.

She shrugged, "We're friends, nothing else."

"They always had a lot in common, both aloof, too cool for school." I explained.

Stella smiled, "and you were the shy retiring one right?

Naomi snorted, "no, Em was the determined one. Always knew what she wanted and grabbed it with both hands. I'm not sure I'd even admit I was gay now if it wasn't for her."

I bristled as Stella smiled, "then I guess we all have something to thank Emily for..."

Mel smiled indulgently at me, "so you're responsible for the many happy women Naomi's given pleasure to."

I gritted my teeth, I didn't like the use of the term many, or pleasure for that matter.

Stella raised her glass, "here's to Emily for making the world a better place by introducing Naomi to the delights of _the laydees_."

They chinked them together and I tried to stop the bile rising in my throat, "anyone for cheese and biscuits or coffee?"

"Do you want some help?" Mel said.

I shook my head, "no, it's fine."

I made my way to the kitchen and leant against the worktop, it shouldn't matter, it didn't matter, why should I care about Naomi and who she slept with, it was nothing to do with me.

"Em?"

I turned around greeted, once again, by the concerned stare. "Yes?" My cracked voice betrayed my turmoil.

"I'm not like that." She sighed, "well maybe I am a bit, but the way they described it, it sounds awful..."

I smiled tightly, "Naomi, you don't have to defend yourself. So you fuck around, it's probably liberating, no ties, no complications, just sex..."

"I don't treat women badly you know? I don't act like they're pieces of meat..."

I flinched, "I'm sorry I said that, I guess I was just a bit upset about seeing you again."

She took a plate from me, our hands touched and a jolt of electricity pulsed through my body. Jesus Christ.

We finished and she smiled, "you did change me you know?"

I snorted, "what? I made you gay?"

She shook her head, "no, but you did make me realise it was ok to be different, that it was ok to love a girl."

"By the sounds of it you've loved plenty of them." I said with a sneer.

I froze as she reached out and stroked my cheek, "I've never told anyone else I love them, you're the only one with that dubious honour too."

We stared at each other as she continued her gentle rubbing, "Naomi, please."

She tipped my chin, "no one ever came close, I'm not sure they can."

I stared at her and we moved closer until our lips were nearly touching, suddenly there was a noise and we broke apart.

"I'd better get the cheese."

Naomi nodded, "anything you want me to take in?"

I pointed, "the caffitiere."

I walked into the lounge in a daze, "here you go."

I looked around the room, "Where's Stella?"

Mel stared at me, "she decided to leave, apparently being ignored isn't that much fun."

"Oh, well there's cheese and biscuits... Coffee..."

"Maybe the evening's over?" Mel asked pointedly as she stared at Naomi.

Naomi got up, "right, well this was, hmm, awkward but nice in the end. Thanks, great meal Emily. Mel I'll see you on Monday."

Mel virtually propelled her to the door, "night Nai, see you next time."

I sighed and took a sip of coffee, I looked up as Mel came back in, "I probably shouldn't be drinking this, you know how hyper I get."

Mel stared at me and cleared away the remnants of the meal.

"Babe, leave it, we'll do it tomorrow."

"Don't fucking babe me." She said coldly.

I stared at her, "what's wrong?"

She snorted, "honestly Emily, are you really going to pretend you don't know?"

I shrugged, "I really don't..."

"Oh Naomi, do you remember that time... Oh Naomi you were always so great.. Oh Naomi fuck me on the table..." She mimicked.

I shook my head, "what on earth are you on about?"

"You... You fucking fawned over her all evening..." She spluttered

I put my cup down, "what _are_ you on about? You invited her, not me."

"I know that _babe_, I invited her for Stella, not you and yet there you were reminiscing and giving her your attention."

My eyes narrowed, "you invited her for Stella? Makes you sound like a fucking pimp. Here Stel, nice piece of ass for you."

Mel stared at me, "you couldn't stand it could you? The thought of them ending up in bed tonight?"

I bristled, "don't be so bloody ridiculous, why would I give a shit? It's all in the past Mel, at least I thought it was, but apparently you're the one with a problem."

She shrugged, "I think I might go home tonight..."

"Fine by me and maybe when you've stopped acting like a petulant child we can talk about this rationally."

"I'll leave you to clear up the rest, goodnight." She slammed the door on her way out.

I sighed and began to tidy up, the coffee had kicked in so I was wide awake now, might as well. I muttered to myself as I picked up the cups, Mel was over reacting, I hadn't fawned over Naomi. She was a guest and I'd just been polite, like I would have been with anyone. I tutted, as if I cared what she did anymore. All water under the bridge. But as I put the things in the dishwasher the nagging thought in the back of my mind suddenly surfaced.

If I really wasn't bothered, if I genuinely didn't care, why did I feel strangely happy Naomi left alone?


	3. Chapter 3

**Sex with the ex - chapter 3**

**A/N: Can't put this one down. I'll catch up on the reviews later today but hope you like this chapter.**

**It's a filler from Naomi's pov but will move things along.**

**Next chapter is half written and things get a bit interesting for our girls...**

* * *

**Naomi**

I walked, well actually was propelled, out of the flat. The door slammed behind me and I stood in a bit of a daze. Fucking hell, I'd nearly kissed Emily in the kitchen, or maybe she'd nearly kissed me, either way something was about to happen.

This was all too weird.

Ever since we split up I'd spent most of my energy shagging around, footloose and fancy free. I didn't do relationships (alright, so I did try one, but look how that turned out), no commitment, nothing that could ever hurt me. I pretended it was just the way I am, but one fucking look from her and I was a teenager again, shy, unsure, desperate to be near her.

You should have seen her in school. Stunningly beautiful, I mean heart stoppingly so. I remember seeing her for the first time, everyone knew who she was, she was KFF's double and her sister was so gregarious everyone knew about the Fitch twins. I hadn't expected to be so stunned when I saw Emily though.

I was leaning against my locker while Cook regaled me with some sort of tall tale, he was a prick, but we were mates and I knew he'd happily take a bullet for me if the need arose. I was half listening when I noticed the intense brown eyed stare totally focused on me. I glanced up and my legs turned to jelly, fuck she was beautiful. I stood like a statue, paralysed by the gorgeous redhead in front of me.

I quickly turned away. I wasn't gay, I didn't like girls, well maybe I liked one...

Cook grinned as he noticed my discomfort, "something caught your fancy blondie?"

"Fuck off."

He glanced round and whistled, "fit as fuck, good taste Naoms."

I glared at him, "I said, fuck...off..."

He grabbed his crotch, "Fitch's gonna get some..."

"You're a total arsehole, you know that?" I muttered as I walked off.

I passed Emily muttering 'tosser' to myself, she half smiled at me and for a second I thought about stopping, but I didn't, I was too embarrassed.

It took me a long time to finally pluck up the courage to speak to her. Effy had a party and I was wasted, I'd gone outside to get some fresh air, then Emily walked out. I stood in the shadows, just watching the moonlight on her face. I stepped out and surprised myself with a confident voice. We chatted for a bit and suddenly she kissed me.

Fucking heaven doesn't even come close. Every fibre of my body hummed, I felt alive at last, like being attached to her lips was where I was supposed to be. Everything made sense. She was brazen enough to feel my tits and I took that as a green light to return the favour.

Then Katie found us, my hand was inside Emily's shirt and we were slightly grinding against each other as we murmured into our kisses. We jumped apart to be greeted by a steely stare. Emily protested it wasn't important at first but I noticed a crowd gathering and I really didn't think it was the right time or place to admit anything. I placed my hand on her arm and she shut up, then Katie demanded she followed her home and that was the last time we spoke for a couple of years.

I couldn't believe it when I got to Roundview, there she was again. She seemed shyer, not as confident and I really hoped that wasn't as a result of our kiss at Effy's party. I noticed her watching me, I could feel the brown eyes boring into me in the few classes we had together. I tried to fight it, I even thought about shagging Cook, that's how desperate I was. But I couldn't, and in spite of what I told myself, I didn't want to.

Things came to a head at a party Panda had. She was one of Effy's friends and her Mum wasn't right in the head, total control freak (not that's a bad thing) and straight laced as you'll ever find. Katie spiked the brownies with MDMA and we all got totally fucked.

I went out to retrieve the alcohol we'd brought from a plant pot and came back into the lounge holding up a bottle of wine and a four pack of cider. I asked Emily which she wanted, turns out neither as she kissed me. I'm not sure if it was the drugs or simply the fact those perfect lips were once again connected to mine but the rush I felt was amazing. I remember staring at her, trying to pretend it meant nothing as I bit my lip. I told her she was gay as I left the room, she looked at me and said 'yes' as she followed me out to the garden. Believe me, there's a lot to recommend about kissing on a bouncy castle.

Things weren't simple after that, I was a bit of a dick to be honest, but finally I admitted I'd fallen in love. It was terrifying, someone else held the key to my happiness, I could get badly hurt if I wasn't careful. I pushed her away, made her jump through hoops, tested her all the time.

Then I fucked everything up by screwing someone else. I didn't mean to, it was just sometimes overwhelming, the way I felt about Emily, and when I went to London I felt freer. Sophia was there, we talked animatedly on the train home and I invited her to the house once we'd got back to Bristol. I'd loved seeing Goldsmiths and I guess the adrenaline was rushing through me. When she kissed me I didn't stop her, I should have done, but I didn't.

I definitely shouldn't have taken her hand and led her to bed, our bed, mine and Emily's. But I did. It wasn't even like it was noteworthy. Yes, we both came, but it wasn't anything to write home about. I lay there afterwards and realised what an idiot I'd been. I had Emily, sweet, kind, beautiful, Emily what the fuck had I'd done?

Turns out, made the biggest mistake of my life. I really hoped Em might not find out, but the guilt was eating away inside me anyway. I was sort of relieved when it came out into the open, I wasn't sure I could handle such a big secret. After that? We were never the same, she couldn't trust me, I mean why would you when someone had betrayed you in the most horrible way? She moved out when my Mum came home and I hadn't seen her since, well not until tonight.

I took a deep breath, come on Campbell, get your shit together and forget tonight happened. She's Mel's girlfriend, you know, your boss Mel? The woman who basically threw you out because she was so pissed off. Monday was going to be interesting.

Try as I might I still couldn't switch my brain off. It was Emily, the only girl I'd ever loved, the only person I'd ever let myself be vulnerable with, the one I'd hurt so badly because I was a stupid, scared twat who couldn't deal with the depth of feelings I had for her. I don't think I'd ever explained that, or maybe even acknowledged it actually. I'd cheated with Sophia because I hated Emily having that hold over me, I didn't want to be a slave to the way I felt about her.

Fucking idiot right? Emily Fitch was, and still is, the most beautiful person I've ever met. She lit up a room just by being there. Fuck's sake Naomi, stop this shit. That was then, this is now, she's moved on. I wasn't sure I'd ever done the same...

I walked down the stairs and sighed loudly, tonight should be a wake up call, a sign I needed to change maybe? I pretended I was happy, going out, pulling a random then shagging her before I booted her out the door, but it was a bit pathetic. I screwed around but only because the thought of being settled scared the shit out of me.

I opened the front door and took a deep breath.

"Hey gorgeous, I knew you'd be down soon."

My eyes focused on the darkness, then on Stella, "I thought you'd gone?"

She chuckled, "Mel told me to leave, I think there might be a domestic going on..."

I smiled ruefully, "I kind of got that impression."

"A taxi's on it's way, so, your place or mine?" She said with a smile.

I stared at her, it'd be easy right? I could get what I'm sure would be a pretty good fuck tonight, after all that was exactly what the evening was about. I closed the space between us and her smile widened as our lips locked. We kissed but it didn't feel right.

I pulled away as the taxi arrived, "Sorry, tonight's been a bit strange, I think I need to be on my own."

She stared at me and raised her eyebrow, "Turning me down eh? Mel told me you were a sure thing."

I actually blushed, "normally that's probably true..."

"But not tonight?"

I shook my head, "like I said, it's been a bit strange..."

She reached into her bag and held out a business card, "fair enough, my number's on here if you change your mind, and I mean anytime Naomi."

I smiled as I took it, "Thanks, safe journey home."

Stella kissed my cheek, "it was nice meeting you, hopefully I'll see you again..."

"Maybe." I said as I closed the taxi door.

I watched it drive away and pinched the bridge of my nose, what the fuck? I'd just turned down a shag. Why? You stupid idiot Campbell, you know exactly why.

Emily fucking Fitch.

I walked over to the nearby park and sat on a bench, my head was spinning. Tonight was supposed to be about getting laid but ever since I'd seen her I knew it wasn't a goer. We'd reminisced, flirted and it was just like before, easy, comfortable... right.

I glanced up as I heard the door slam shut, Mel stood outside, I should probably go over, clear the air. But I didn't, I watched as a taxi pulled up and she left with a face like thunder.

There was only one thing for it, Stonem wisdom. I pulled my phone out and dialled her number. Two rings and she picked up.

_"I'm just about to go out. Make it quick Naomi."_

"I've just seen Emily."

_There was a pause, "fuck..."_

"Yeah."

_"How was it?" She questioned._

I sighed, "I don't know. It was... strange... but..."

_I could almost see her smirk, "good strange?"_

Involuntarily I smiled, "yeah, I think so."

_"Oh babe, you ok?"_

"I nearly kissed her." I blurted out.

_"Jesus Naomi, don't fucking go there. It's all in the past, you two nearly destroyed each other."_

"I know and she's dating my boss..."

_"Even more reason then. What's done is done yeah?"_

I sighed, "Eff, it was good to see her again, I never thought I'd say that, but it was. She's still the same as ever, beautiful beyond belief, witty, sarcastic..."

_"Naomi, do __not__ do this. What happened to what's her face?"_

I shrugged, "she went home, I wasn't in the mood."

_There was a pause, "oh fuck." I could hear her taking a breath, "right, listen to me. Whatever you do, don't do anything stupid ok? Leave it, and Emily alone, this isn't healthy or good for anyone."_

I looked up just as the front door to the flats opened. I made a snap decision, ran across the road and smiled as I made my way inside. I practically bounded up the stairs until I stood outside the red door again.

_"Naomi... Naomi..."_

"Cheers Eff, I'll see you tomorrow."

_"For fuck's sake..." _

I terminated the call, put my phone in my pocket and in a move I was pretty sure would go straight into the Effy Stonem 'something stupid' box, I knocked loudly.

Here goes nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sex with the ex - Chapter 4**

**A/N: so remind me again, where did we leave it?**

**Oh yeah, Naomi knocking on Emily's front door after she watched Emily's girlfriend, who just happens to be her boss, leave.**

**They'll probably only have a coffee or something right? Nice little chat to reminisce about old times.**

**Because anything else, well that could get messy couldn't it?**

**Emily pov, first her thoughts on the evening and a certain surprise guest.**

**After that? Wait and see ;)**

**Thank you for reading, alerting and reviewing - glad you're enjoying the ride**...

* * *

**Emily**

I sighed as I put the dishwasher on and went back to my coffee, I might as well finish it before I tried to get some sort of sleep. Maybe Mel had every right to be pissed off, she was my girlfriend and I admit it, I'd spent most of the night talking to and reminiscing with Naomi. It was such a shock to see her after all this time, but after the surprise had worn off we both slipped back into the easy familiarity we had at college, almost like it was yesterday.

I can still vividly recall the first time I saw her, it was the first week of middle school and I was stutteringly beginning to come out from Katie's shadow, not that she'd ever really let me. Katie already had a reputation, hard nosed cow, didn't take shit from anyone, bit of a slapper. There were already several gossiped about 'encounters' with older boys and I was pretty sure the talk would soon be about far more than the fact she let them feel her up. Me? I hadn't even been kissed. Sometimes guys would leeringly ask if I was anything like my sister, I knew I wasn't, but at that stage I didn't know quite how dissimilar our tastes were.

At first I kidded myself I was just a slow starter, the reason none of the boys made me excited was because, unlike Katie, I wanted to wait for someone special. The nagging feeling at the back of my mind that it was something a bit more fundamental was firmly pushed aside.

Until I saw her.

I was walking down the corridor towards my locker, still trying to find my bearings in the rabbit warren of a new, much larger, school. Naturally my head was down, keeping myself to myself was a speciality of mine but something made me look up. She was leaning against what I assumed was her locker, talking to a guy called Cook, everyone knew who he was in minutes when he'd loudly announced his presence on the first day. He also had a reputation and it was even worse than my sister's. I watched as he said something to her while he grabbed his crotch, she shook her head, and told him to fuck off before giving him the finger as she walked away. She passed without really noticing me at all, but I'd noticed her as she breezed by me muttering the world 'tosser' under her breath.

My head was spinning as I finally reached my locker. Everything about her made my skin tingle, the blonde hair that flopped in front of her beautifully clear blue eyes, the couldn't give a fuck attitude, even the way she'd said the word tosser, the list went on. I tried to rationalise how I was feeling, attempted to work out why I felt nothing when some boy chatted me up at a party, but just looking at her had made my insides flip.

For the rest of the day I wandered around like a zombie, desperate to see her again, maybe even start up a conversation. But it didn't happen for a while, by which time I'd fairly successfully written off the encounter as something bizarre but not life changing. Of course I was totally wrong about that, something that was hammered home when months later we met again at one of Effy Stonem's parties. As usual, I hung around in the background as Katie owned the floor, dancing wildly while a gaggle of suitors circled her like they were hunting prey. Idiots, it was the other way round and sure enough Katie made her choice and the other guys skulked off knowing that the lucky man who currently had his tongue down her throat would soon be experiencing a whole different level of pleasure from her.

I wandered through some rooms, there were people everywhere, smoking spiffs, downing shots, frantically grinding against each other in that obsessive way only horny teenagers can get away with. I went outside and let the cool air wash over me, at first I thought I was alone until she stepped from the shadows.

"Hi, the boozy, hormonal atmosphere got a bit too much for you too eh?"

I nodded, suddenly unable to speak.

"You're Emily right?" She asked as my heart rate sped up, she knew who I was.

I nodded again.

"I'm Naomi."

I know, screamed my brain as I recalled the amount of times I'd repeated it to myself once I found out, but somehow hearing her say it was far better.

"Cat got your tongue? I know you're not mute, I've heard you speaking." She said with a smile that caused my stomach to spasm.

And still I stood there dumbstruck, I tried to engage my brain, tried to find some words, anything, but my body wasn't playing ball, it was far too busy holding an internal party. Naomi Campbell was talking to me, she actually knew my name and here I was wasting this golden opportunity by standing rigid looking like a complete twat.

My body obviously decided my useless brain wasn't going to react anytime soon so it took on a life of its own and closed the distance between us. Mild shock appeared on Naomi's face but I was on auto pilot, at least that's how I justified what happened next.

I leaned up and gently kissed her perfect lips, I reeled as a shockwave exploded through my body. I pulled away and she stared at me unsurely. Oh Christ, what had I done?

Finally my brain jolted awake, "I'm sorry... I... I don't... sorry..."

She bit her lip, God it was sexy, "Don't be..."

This time she made the first move and I moaned softly as her mouth once again covered mine. Oh fuck Emily, this might be the real reason why pubescent boys don't do a thing for you. She pulled us into the shadows, both of us were murmuring quietly as our lips moved in unison. I opened my mouth in invitation and her tentative tongue ventured inside. Oh Christ yes, this was definitely what I'd been missing, I wasn't waiting for the right boy, there wouldn't be a right boy. I was always waiting for a girl, in fact, this girl, this blonde haired, blue eyed goddess.

My whole body was on fire as our tongues continued to massage each other. Her back was pressing against a wall and I pushed myself closer to her, desperate to feel as much of her as I could. Her arms snaked around my back and pulled me in tighter, clearly it wasn't just me. I pulled away and took in a huge lungful of air, we stood there gasping for oxygen, our breath condensing in the cold atmosphere.

I looked up and smiled shyly, she smiled back. My gaze fell down to her chest which was heaving in front of me, I reached out slowly and ran my fingertips across the front of her shirt, she moaned and when I looked up her head was against the wall, her eyes were closed and she was biting her lip as my fingers continued to tease her through the layers of fabric. She gasped when I covered her tit with my whole hand and began to rub and squeeze more insistently.

"Oh Jesus..."

Her eyes opened and she stared at my hand, our eyes met and her arm reached out for me before we were kissing again, only this time there was nothing tentative or unsure about it. Her tongue immediately found mine as we pressed our bodies together once more. In a bold move Naomi's hand pulled my shirt and found it's way to my bra, I trembled with excitement as she copied my movements and began to tease me. It obviously wasn't enough because the next second her fingers entered the silky fabric and the pad of her thumb swiped across my ever hardening nipple.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing to my sister?" The angry voice called out, immediately stopping us in our tracks.

We jumped apart and hastily tried to rearrange our clothes as an impatient toe tapped furiously while she waited for a response.

"You disgusting dyke."

I wasn't sure which one of us she was talking to, "Katie, don't be like that, it was harmless."

A snort, "Not from where I was standing, her tongue was nearly in your stomach and that filthy hand was rubbing your tits."

"It wasn't all one way traffic you know Katiekins." Naomi said with a sneer.

"You, shut the fuck up. Get away from her and stop trying to turn her into a deviant like you. She's my sister, she's not gay, she likes cock."

I opened my mouth to protest but Naomi gently touched my arm and made me aware we had an audience. Maybe this wasn't the best time to push things, yes I'd kissed a girl, well, a little bit more than that, but was I really sure I was gay and did I want to announce it to the world? Not really.

"Come on Ems we're leaving." Katie barked at me and I compliantly followed.

I hardly spoke to Naomi after that night and she studiously avoided me where possible, not that I blamed her. We were the subject of a lot of gossip for a while after the party and we coped in different ways, I withdrew into myself and became very introspective, Naomi became more gregarious and fucked around, always with guys as if she was trying to prove a point.

I had a lot of time to think back then and it gave me some space to consider what the hell it all meant. I wasn't interested in boys, even less so now. I thought often about that kiss, how it made me feel, sometimes I even allowed my mind to wander further, imagining what might have happened if Katie hadn't turned up when she did. Every eventuality that played out in my brain pointed to the same conclusion, I was gay, I liked girls, particularly a blonde haired, blue eyed one.

A couple of years later we both ended up at Roundview and we found it harder to ignore each other especially as we had some classes together. Katie didn't even try to hide her contempt for the blonde but we naturally drifted into a sort of group, some of us were old acquaintances from school but others were newcomers, often drawn in by Effy Stomnem's magnetic charm.

Panda was totally mental but so sweet with it you couldn't fail to like her. She bounced in to college one day with carefully home made invitations to her 'definitely girls only' birthday party. Originally it was me, Katie and Effy, but I asked her to invite Naomi. It couldn't do any harm could it? I was surprised when we met on the doorstep, I wasn't sure she'd actually turn up, she didn't really understand why she'd been invited and I blushed as I decided to be honest and tell her it was because of me. She tutted and said she thought we'd sorted this out but I protested that we might as well be friends seeing as we'd be spending the next few years together anyway.

The party wasn't up to much to start with, Panda's Mum was supervising and was a total control freak, utterly obsessed with making sure it was good clean fun, definitely no boys. An early highlight was watching Naomi undress when the specially made pyjamas were handed out, a further frisson happened while we were playing twister and we found ourselves intertwined on the mat. But after Katie spiked the brownies with MDMA things got really interesting.

We'd stashed the booze we'd brought outside in a flower pot to hide it from Panda's Mum, she'd eaten four brownies in quick succession and had got totally off her nut. She was sleeping it off upstairs meaning we could really let our hair down. Naomi came into the lounge carrying a bottle of wine and some cider just as I was coming up, she'd never looked so beautiful and I kissed her again. At first she pulled away biting her lip, I could see some sort of internal dialogue was taking place in her head but then she explained it away as only being because of the drugs. I nodded enthusiastically and we kissed again, and again, and again.

Naomi was reticent at the start and kept trying to push me away or deny anything was happening. But I didn't care, I knew how I felt and I was pretty sure she felt the same way too. The first time we slept together was at a lake just outside Bristol. Naomi and I had a falling out so I was surprised when she phoned me out of the blue and asked if we could go somewhere. So I took her to the place I liked to go to get away from things, we swam in the freezing cold water, ate a picnic, downed the best part of a bottle of vodka and shared a spliff. I suggested we do blow backs and Naomi rolled her eyes but agreed, our faces were inches apart and when I pulled away Naomi leaned forward and kissed me.

I don't know why it felt different that time, maybe because I wasn't the instigator, but soon we were undressing each other and I've still yet to feel the same level of euphoria as I did when I first went down on her or when she eagerly returned the favour afterwards. It sounds odd but I actually thanked Katie that day for discovering us at the party, because the romantic setting of the lake was a far better place for our first time than a clumsy fumble against a wall.

After that things were a bit shaky for a while but in the end even Naomi had to face the truth, we were in love. We had a glorious summer together, Naomi's Mum had gone travelling so we had the house to ourselves. We fucked, partied and got wasted in equal measure, we were young and invincible, nothing could touch us.

That was until I discovered Naomi had slept with Sophia. It was almost accidental the way I found out, I only knew her as the girl who'd taken some drugs and thrown herself from a balcony in a club, but for some reason she'd pretended to be our friend. If her brother hadn't been so determined to find out why she killed herself, I expect I'd have remained blissfully unaware of Naomi's betrayal. But piece by piece things slotted together and I realised what had happened after an away day at Goldsmiths. Naomi begged for my forgiveness, apologised over and over, said she'd do anything. We continued to live together but weren't really in a relationship, I couldn't stand her near me to be honest, I toyed with the idea of getting my own back with a girl called Mandy, but decided two wrongs rarely made a right and I'd probably only end up feeling more shit about myself if I did.

After our exams were over Naomi's Mum came back and I moved out. Naomi went to Goldsmiths to read politics and I went to Manchester to study graphic design and photography. I loved the city from the first moment I set foot in it and felt right at home. Katie stayed in Bristol so for the first time in my life people knew me as Emily, not Katie's twin, I found it liberating. I was still shy but I quickly found my feet and made a small group of good friends. I was nursing a broken heart so was quiet for the first couple of terms but with some encouragement I got back on the horse and got myself out there. I wasn't interested in anything serious but neither were most of the other students, we were there to learn and to party, not always in that order. I was a bit nervous the first time I slept with someone who wasn't Naomi, after all, she was my only lover, but it passed without much drama and I remembered how much I enjoyed sex.

Three years and several casual flings later I'd almost forgotten about the blue eyed blonde whom I'd been obsessed with all those years. But the fact I found it hard to settle down into a relationship, how I never let myself fall in love again, how I ran scared when things started to feel too permanent was an obvious Naomi shaped shadow constantly hanging over me.

After uni I went travelling, I'd saved some money from a part time job and I decided I needed a bit of relaxation after my years on the exam treadmill. So off I set, rucksack on my back and I spent the next year working my way around South East Asia and all of the delights it had to offer. The fact I had a nomadic lifestyle suited me right down to the ground, I stopped where I wanted, for as long as I wanted and my no strings attached sex life flourished - no one expected anything permanent when you were travelling and to be honest I didn't meet anyone who held my interest long enough to stop me moving on. Occasionally I'd meet someone and we'd go on to the next destination together but as soon as we arrived and saw what else was on offer any slight sense of loyalty vanished.

When I ran out of money I returned to Bristol, just in time for Katie's revelation she'd met 'the one', I disguised my scepticism, just because it hadn't worked out for me didn't mean all relationships were doomed. My parents were ecstatic, finally one of their daughters was in a serious relationship. I scathingly pointed out my Mum hadn't been quite so supportive when I was with Naomi, but her dismissive, hmmm, let's remember how that all worked out shut me up before I said anything else.

I chose to work at the small design company, I had plenty of offers from bigger firms, but I liked the fact that in this one I'd get a wider range of experience and responsibility than being a cog in a large, well oiled machine. I soaked up everything, listened carefully and worked my way up until I ran my own department. It had taken a few years of really hard work but I didn't have anything else to focus on outside so the long hours didn't bother me.

One day I went to a client meeting and met Mel, she was a few years older than me, very attractive and the fact she casually mentioned splitting up with her girlfriend as we discussed the brief told me one, she was gay and two the attraction was reciprocated. She asked if it was inappropriate to take a client out for a drink, I'd laughed and replied it depended on what you were intending to do to them. In the end we skipped the drink altogether and went straight back to her place, proceedings were far from appropriate but very enjoyable.

After a couple of months I passed her over to another associate in the company, somehow we'd settled into a sort of coupledom and maintaining a business as well as personal relationship didn't feel quite right. We were both quite cautious, both our hearts had been broken by someone we loved, so we kept things light and casual and jogged along nicely enough.

I'm not exactly sure when it happened but something shifted in our relationship and Mel started behaving differently. I was happy enough with the way things were, it wasn't exactly the love story of the century, but neither of us wanted that. Or that's what I thought until Mel blurted out she loved me one night when we were watching tv. I was shocked, this wasn't part of the deal but I looked at her part apologetic, part hopeful expression and I didn't want to hurt her, so stupidly I said it back. Her sense of relief was almost as strong as my growing panic, but I couldn't unsay it and I did care about her.

That was almost two years ago and ever since I'd carried on pretending I was in love with the girlfriend who adored me. My act was so good I almost half believed it myself, Katie and the rest of my family didn't suspect anything, and neither did Mel. It wasn't like it was awful, she was great in a lot of ways, I enjoyed her company, she's kind and thoughtful, good enough in bed, what's not to like?

But I always resisted when she suggested we move in together, that was too much, too settled. I knew it pissed Mel off, even more so after tonight when she realised I'd lived with Naomi. It made her doubt what we had, I suppose in a lot of ways she was right. I was content. Happy enough to share my bed with her, share parts of my life, but I'd never be able to share the most important thing, my heart.

Fuck, I sounded like a complete bitch. I was fond of Mel, I did care, really I did. What we have is uncomplicated, you know? In spite of her storming off, normally there was no angst, no backbiting, no pointless arguments... no real passion. I'm shocked as I think that, but I realised it was true, what I had with Mel was nice, but maybe that wasn't always enough?

I shook myself, this was all her fucking fault, Naomi bloody Campbell, sweeping back into my life, reminding me what it felt like to be a teenager again. The pounding heart, the quickening pulse, the thought you might die if you never got to touch each other. The searing fingers running across sweaty skin, the laboured breathing that whispered you were alive, the exploding release as you finally succumbed to your passion, let yourself go, a shuddering, writhing mass, clinging on in case you totally lost yourself but at the same time desperate for it to happen.

I shook my head, come on Emily, that was then, this is now, like I said, it was a long time ago and we were different people. Things change, let bygones be bygones eh?

There was a knock at the door, I rolled my eyes, obviously Mel had calmed down enough to come back. I smiled, she never stayed angry that long.

"Got over your hissy fit? Fine, you can stay tonight..." I stopped as the blue eyed stare greeted me.

"I didn't expect it to be this easy..."

Fuck, fuck and double fuck.

"Naomi..., you err... left..." I stammered as my pulse skyrocketed.

She smiled, oh Christ, look away Emily, tell her to fuck off and then go to bed, alone. Do not pass go, don't invite her in, definitely don't smile back. So what did I do? Of course, I smiled and opened the door so she could enter.

She walked in and closed the door behind her, I gulped a few times, how could she still do this? After everything we'd been through she still had the ability to reduce me to mush.

I steeled myself, "Mel's erm... She's ..."

Naomi's smile widened, "Mel's in a taxi on her way home, I watched her leave..."

Be fucking strong Emily, this is Naomi, she broke your heart, besides, no, probably more to the point, you have a girlfriend. Mel loves you.

"Do you want a drink?" Oh for fuck's sake Emily.

She nodded, "vodka?"

I swallowed and practically ran to the kitchen, I rested against the work surface, this was not how this evening was supposed to turn out. I got the vodka and poured us two measures while my hands shook. Calm down Emily, let her have a drink then get rid of her. Sounded easy didn't it?

I went back into the lounge, she looked up and smiled, and I practically melted in front of her. Let's face it, I was fucked, possibly in more ways than one.

I placed the drinks down, "sorry about the abrupt end to the evening."

She shrugged, "it wasn't your fault. Apparently Mel asked Stella to leave too."

I frowned, "How do you know that?"

"She waited for me downstairs..."

My irritation grew, "So why are you here when you could be having fun with the delightful Stella? She's great in the sack or so I'm told."

Naomi smiled, "yeah, Mel told me that too but I wanted to check you were ok after I saw her leave in a huff."

I sipped my drink, "thanks for the concern but I'm fine, we had a bit of a row, it'll blow over, it always does."

"What was it about?" She teased.

I turned sharply, "What the fuck do you think it was about?"

She chuckled, "If I was a gambling woman, I'd say me..."

I snorted, "really Naomi? How modest."

She stared at me, "so it wasn't then?"

I clenched my fists, "of course it bloody well was, apparently I paid you too much attention."

"I wondered why I felt special..."

I inhaled and downed my drink, "right, you've checked I'm ok so now you need to go."

Now she was smirking, "really? Because I think you want me..."

The bitch left it hanging there.

"To stay." She finished as I closed my eyes.

My internal dialogue took charge. No eye contact, looking into the deep blue pools was one of the quickest ways she'd disarm me, always had been. I needed to be firm, tell her with conviction to leave as this isn't what I wanted. Because I didn't right? Fuck Emily! Of course you want her to go, I chastised myself.

Then I opened my eyes and was greeted by the twinkling blue gaze. Great, that's the first part of the plan fucked. "please... please... leave..."

She moved towards me. Oh God, no. "What if I don't want to?"

I swallowed nervously as she continued to determinedly stare as she inched closer, "Naomi... I mean it... don't... don't... touch me..." The last part came out in a desperate whisper.

Her hand stroked my arm, at least it was only there, anywhere else and she'd be on the floor, "what's the worst that can happen?"

"I won't be able to stop myself..." I sighed as she ran her fingers up and down, "I won't want to..."

She chuckled, it was low and throaty, and I felt another bit of my resolve (yes, there was still a tiny bit left) disappear as her fingertips drew small circles.

"What if I don't think you should..."

"No! ... don't do this... I'm not some gullible idiot in a sleazy bar where you can turn on the charm and have me eating out of the palm of your hand..." I stated firmly as she continued her strokes.

She pulled away with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come on so strongly. I sort of go on auto pilot sometimes, I do it without thinking."

"It's ok, it's obviously some sort of illness." I joked as we got up from the sofa.

She smiled, "Yeah, an affliction, I just can't help myself."

"Well if it's any consolation from someone who hasn't been hit on for a while, it was quite effective."

Why the fuck did I say that at all, let alone in the slightly flirtatious way I did? I thought as I showed her to the door.

I flinched slightly as she leaned in to kiss my cheek, she chuckled and I felt her breath next to my ear, "I think our definitions of effective must be different because I'd only count it a success if I had you in bed by now."

She pulled away and smiled which jolted me into action. The only trouble was, just like my teenage self that action was to kiss her, I crashed our lips together and immediately our tongues found each other. It was deep, sensual and full of longing. This... this is what it was supposed to feel like, where every cell in your body hummed, where all of your muscles clenched, where you turned to a jellied mess just because her lips were connected to yours.

I pulled her and we stumbled down the hallway, still kissing, bouncing off the walls.

"Which one?" She asked impatiently as we got to the end of the corridor.

I reached out for the door handle. "here."

We tumbled inside and she pushed me gently onto the bed, I pulled up my skirt and Naomi licked her lips as she stared at my underwear. She pressed the cotton fabric into me. I moaned as her finger probed but the next second it was gone, swiftly followed by my knickers. I lay on the bed, totally exposed, I opened my legs wider, offering myself to her in a simple act of surrender.

Naomi smiled again and began to slowly rub her index finger over my clit, teasing it from it's hiding place as it hardened.

"Oh... fuck..."

"All in good time Em.."

My hands formed fists as I struggled with my conscience. My head told me this was wrong, I shouldn't let her do this, I had a girlfriend, a girlfriend who loved me. But my body was already responding to the deft fingers, pushing upwards, pressing into her.

"Don't think," she said softly as her finger continued its gentle strokes, "just let me fuck you."

Oh, alright then.

I moaned loudly and with surprising ease pushed any lingering doubts out of my mind. "You're wearing far too many clothes."

She pulled away and stood at the foot of the bed, her eyes never left mine as she slowly unbuttoned her shirt revealing a black, lacy bra. Next she undid her jeans and pushed them down, matching black silky underwear.

"Someone was expecting to get lucky tonight." I said slightly bitterly.

"Maybe..." She opined as she climbed back onto the bed, "but I never thought I'd get this lucky."

She quickly stripped me of my remaining clothes and her fingertip resumed its soft strokes across my clit, I pushed my hips towards her and she laughed.

"Don't be so impatient, we've got plenty of time."

Oh God, this wasn't some quick fuck followed by a hasty, embarrassed exit, this was going to happen more than once. I bit my lip, I'd never cheated on anyone before. I of all people knew how much it hurt, how awful it was to know someone you loved had been with someone else. I needed to stop this, prevent it going further.

"I... I...have a girl..." Her fingers continued to flick as I tried to feebly protest, "friend..."

"Em, don't think about her, think about me." Naomi requested as her finger continued to rub insistently.

To my shame (alright, not at the time but afterwards as I reflected on the night), that's exactly what I did. I conveniently forgot all about Mel and focused totally on the blonde in my bed. My eyes met hers, the penetrating blue stare meeting my own lust filled one as she pressed harder.

"Hmmmm ... Oh yeah..."

Her finger went faster, twisting and teasing my clit, slipping easily up and down as I thrust towards her.

"Fuck Naomi... Oh Christ..."

She smiled as she made me dance to her tune, every stroke eliciting some sort of reaction. Part of me wanted to slap her hand away, tell her she couldn't just breeze in here and have everything on her own terms. But that was bollocks, soon I was going to come, I was going to love every last second of it and she knew it.

"You're so fucking beautiful to watch... always were..."

Oh Jesus, that was the tipping point, "Oh God I'm... Oh fuck... Yeeeessss..."

My whole body felt as if it was on fire as I threw my head back into the pillow and screamed my release. And what a fucking release it was, laboured breathing accompanied urgent, deep moans as my eyes closed and I let it all flood over me. Oh Christ, this was more like it, the feeling of total helplessness as you let yourself go.

Naomi gradually slowed her finger and I opened my eyes to find her smiling. "Hello again..."

I giggled as the adrenaline rushed through me, for fuck's sake, what was I? Fifteen? But then I realised that's exactly how I felt. I smiled shyly, "hi..."

She leaned down and kissed me, it wasn't hurried nor was it insistent, it was just our lips moving, feeling, just being. We pulled apart and stared at each other, both slightly unnerved by what had just happened.

"Well, this is a turn up for the books..."

I snorted, "as if you weren't angling for it all evening."

Her eyebrow raised, "I'm pretty sure it wasn't just me... things got a bit heated in the kitchen..."

"Maybe..." I smiled coyly as I reached out to pull her knickers down, "...and FYI you're still wearing far too many clothes..."

She shimmied out of them and took off her bra. Those tits would be the death of me, full and round with the most gorgeously erect nipples, wiling me to take them in my mouth, I sucked one then the other and I kept on sucking until Naomi was panting above me.

"How the fuck... How can you still do this to me?"

I had no idea but I carried on regardless, tugging and nipping, my tongue swirling, pressing harder and harder. Naomi began to shake as I insistently sucked while my fingertips pressed against her clit.

"Oh God Em... Oh yesss..."

I smiled in satisfaction as she juddered above me and had a stuttering orgasm, the room was punctuated with her moans. When I was sure she was finished I finally stopped.

Her arms wobbled but she stayed upright as she caught her breath back, "that was embarrassing..."

I smiled, "why? Because you're the great Naomi Campbell? Lover extraordinaire?"

"Fuck off Fitch, I didn't hear any complaints..."

I wrapped my arms around her back and pulled her towards me as our bodies met in a sweaty embrace. She leaned in and kissed me, the feel of her lips against mine was something, let's be honest, I'd been imagining since I walked into the lounge earlier and daydreamed what it would be like. Fucking amazing, just in case you're wondering. We always did fit together.

We carried on like that for several minutes, tongues competing for supremacy but neither of us really bothered as long as we were kissing each other.

When we finally pulled apart she grinned cheekily, "wanna go again?"

Popes, Catholics? Bears, woods? The throbbing between my thighs confirmed it, I wanted her inside me, to feel how wet I was, to know it was all her doing. And I wanted to feel her, know my own fingers were working her higher, while she did the same to me.

I ran my hand down her body, softly stroking until it rested on her hip, her breath caught as I moved lower slipping through her wetness until I reached her entrance, she stared at me as I pushed my index finger inside her. I began slowly, gently moving in and out. Each time I entered her she pushed back in an attempt to get me to hurry up but I refused, it wasn't just Naomi who could tease and I was determined this time I'd be the one dictating the pace. After a few minutes and increasingly breathless pleas I relented slightly and thrust two fingers inside her.

"Oh... Christ yes..."

I resumed my deliberate strokes, slowly slipping in and out as she watched. She resigned herself to the fact I was in control and worked with me, pushing every time she felt my fingers inside. Another couple of minutes passed until she was panting above me.

"Fuck's sake Em... Please..."

I smiled smugly, "I'm not ready yet..."

"Maybe I can persuade you."

She shifted sideways, moving her hand at the same time and suddenly her fingers were inside me. I moaned loudly as she began to roughly thrust her hand, her pace immediately quick, knowing it wouldn't take long for me to catch up. I rested my fingers inside her while I luxuriated in the feeling.

She stopped and shook her head, "either we come both come, or you don't come at all."

Tough choice.

I flexed my fingers and she moaned loudly "fucking hell Em... that's it...right there."

She kept thrusting as I stroked her walls, liquid flooded across my fingers, I grabbed her neck and pulled her to me, my tongue darted into her mouth matching the pace of her fingers exactly. I opened my legs wider and moaned as her hand went deeper. We got into a frenzied rhythm, every stroke, thrust and twist was met with a reciprocal action, every moan was greeted by an echoing one back. She pulled away and our eyes locked as we forced each other ever closer to the orgasm we both craved.

Oh my God. If I thought I enjoyed sex before I'd been wrong, I'd never felt this fucking alive. Part of me wanted this to last forever, the other, more dominant part, wanted my release.

I trembled, "Naomi... I can't help it... I'm... oh Jesus... I'm going to..."

"Thank fucking Christ." She uttered breathlessly as she quaked.

A final thrust of her fingers sent me totally over the edge, I thrashed beneath her, hips bucking, I swore, called out her name and begged her not to stop. My free fingernails clawed at her back in desperation as every muscle in my body clenched and I was engulfed by a searing heat that set off a series of streaking explosions, the most powerful of which was deep, deep inside my cunt.

My fingers stiffened as I felt her clamp around them and I pushed as hard as I could until it was Naomi's turn to scream loudly as her moans and pleading filled the room. Her hips pinned me to the bed in an attempt to get my hand even deeper inside her. Her mouth locked onto mine as she rode out her orgasm, hot, wet lips sliding against mine, her moans reverberating in my throat.

I kissed her back, a kiss full of desperation and want as both sets of fingers continued to stroke and tease the final aftershocks from each other. Eventually our twitching subsided and we collapsed onto the bed, lying on our backs, both panting heavily. My skin was tingling and sensitive, it felt like I'd been flayed and it took all my strength to turn my head towards the heaving body next to me. Her eyelids fluttered open and the slightly glazed blue eyes focused on me after a couple of failed attempts.

"Am I dead?" She croaked with a small smile.

I shook my head, "definitely alive babe."

"Why do I feel like I've just gone 12 rounds with Mike Tyson?"

I knew exactly what she meant, I felt bruised, my muscles ached, my head throbbed but I hadn't felt this fucking good after sex in a long time. I didn't know if that said more about what had just happened or whether it was further testament to how unfulfilled my life was.

She rose with a slight groan and shifted onto her side, her hand gently stroked across my stomach and I shivered as goosebumps erupted across my skin.

"I never thought it would happen, but I forgot how beautiful you are."

I reached out and stroked her cheek as our eyes met, "I forgot how you make me feel..." Shit Emily, obvious much? "felt... I meant felt..."

She grinned smugly and I wanted to hit her, I went to get out of bed but she pulled me back, "it's ok, I feel it too, there's always that chemistry Em, first love I guess."

Maybe that's all it is, maybe it was nothing more significant than remembering how you felt when you first fell in love, when nothing else seemed important.

I nestled back down beside her and she rested her arm around me. "I also forgot how bloody good in bed you are, you've worn me out..."

Naomi smiled and kissed my shoulder, "a few hours sleep you'll be good as new."

I sighed and nodded as we pulled the duvet over us. Her arm wrapped around me and I settled down, but I couldn't sleep. The array of thoughts zipping through my head made it impossible. I'd just fucked someone, someone who wasn't my girlfriend, I waited for the guilt to arrive but to my surprise it didn't, I was strangely rational.

Part of me couldn't believe I'd done it, been unfaithful, but another part of me knew it was inevitable as soon as I'd walked into the room and saw her standing there, every fibre in my body humming in excitement and anticipation. She always had the same effect on me, the ability to reduce me to a gibbering wreck.

I lay there for what seemed like hours, eyes wide open, trying to process what had happened. Naomi lay next to me, contented sounds escaping her mouth as she slept like a baby. I gently turned my head and then it hit me, I hadn't just slept with 'someone else', I'd slept with the only person I'd ever truly loved, trying to fight it was probably as useless as trying to turn the tide.

The trouble was, I wasn't sure if that explanation made me calmer or scared me half to death

* * *

I woke and rubbed my eyes, I must have drifted off at some point. I felt the warm body next to me and I smiled as I turned onto my side, then I froze. Naomi Campbell was in my bed. Not my current girlfriend...my ex girlfriend, as in past tense. Almost involuntarily, my face softened as I studied her for a while. I'd always spent hours watching her sleep. Even when things were really bad between us, I still watched her slumber, willing everything to be ok when she woke up, internally pleading for us to go back to the way we were.

She was lying on her front and I could see the visible scratch marks etched into her back as a result of my nails last night. I desperately hoped I didn't have any, try explaining those away Emily. I gently stroked across them and she murmured before settling down again.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I uttered quietly as I got out of bed.

I pulled on a t shirt and my knickers then went into the kitchen, I put the kettle on and picked up my phone, three texts.

_"Ems, I'm sorry, please don't be mad."_

_"Ems, I really am sorry, let me make it up to you?_

_"Emily, why aren't you answering? I said sorry, I'll make it up to you, please reply."_

I sighed as finally the wave of guilt hit me. Mel wasn't the one who had making up to do, I'd done something terribly wrong, not her. Oh God, I'd done the one thing I swore I'd never do to someone, I'd cheated. And not meaningless sex with a random stranger, I'd fucked the one person who could once again ruin my life.

My hands shook as I typed a reply, "hey babe, sorry, fell asleep on the couch, only just woken up. I'll come over later yeah?"

The kettle flicked off and I poured myself a cup of tea. I sat in the lounge, my head in my hands, Jesus, I'd screwed up big time.

My phone beeped, "_honestly, you need to stop falling asleep on your sofa, it won't do your back any good. Come over when you're ready, I'll run you a bath and then properly make it up to you ;)"_

I sipped my tea as I stared at the message. Oh God, what was I going to do? How could I face Mel knowing what happened after she left yesterday?

I shook myself and remembered how calm I felt last night. I reasoned with myself, this didn't have to be a disaster. I could get rid of Naomi, not see her again, Mel never had to know. As long as I kept my composure things could be fine.

"Morning." She husked from the doorway.

I looked up and any composure I thought I had flew straight out of the window. I swear my heart stopped beating, just for a second or so, but enough time to make me realise any plans for normality I had were futile.

"Hey," I answered, "the kettle's boiled if you want a cup of tea."

"Thanks." She replied as she made her way to the kitchen.

She came back into the lounge, gently blowing on her cup before she took a sip, "Em... about last night... I'm sorry..."

My head spun. Why was she sorry? Did she regret it? I shook myself, it was a mistake, I knew that, why was I getting upset because Naomi had voiced exactly what I was about to say to her?

I shrugged, "one of those things eh?"

"You have a girlfriend, you're in a relationship. I shouldn't have come back."

I sipped my tea and shrugged again, "yeah, you're right. I'm the one in a relationship, so maybe I should have resisted, not let you fuck me. My bad."

Her face twisted in confusion, "Emily, I'm trying to apologise..."

"I know! It's accepted, like I said, my fault, not yours. A drunken mistake." I had no idea why I was being such a cow, well I had a small idea, but I didn't want it to be true.

"I wasn't drunk..."

I gripped my cup, "For fuck's sake Naomi, it was stupid. I should never have let you back in, I have a girlfriend who loves me, your boss, remember?"

"But you don't love her."

It was a statement of fact, rather than a question.

"Of course I do..."

Naomi shook her head, "I know how you look at people when you're in love with them, and I mean you specifically Emily, not some abstract person. I can still remember how it felt, like I was the most important person in the world."

My shoulders sagged, "you were, but that was then. You had your chance and you threw it away."

She sat next to me, I moved away and refused to look at her.

"Emily, I don't regret a lot of things, but that's the one thing I'd change if I could."

"Yeah well you can't and now I've fucked up a perfectly good relationship by not being strong enough to resist you when you clicked your fingers." I said bitterly.

She paused, "Em, last night... It was..."

"I know, you've already said you're sorry, it was a fucking mistake." I spat at her.

"Look at me." She said gently and of course my head immediately turned, "I said that because it was what I thought you wanted to hear. I don't think it was a mistake and judging by your reaction I don't think you do either..."

"Fuck off! You don't know anything about me anymore." I snapped.

"Maybe not, but I do know the woman I fucked last night, the one who let herself go, gave herself to me completely, the one who begged me not to stop..."

I stared at her intensely, "This isn't some game Naomi, people could get hurt as a result of what we did last night."

She stared knowingly at me, "are we still talking about Mel?"

I seriously wanted to punch her, the smug bitch. "Aagggghhh! You're so fucking frustrating. You know what, fine, we shagged, and yes, I admit it, at the time I couldn't get enough, but it was a one off..."

She moved and her fingertips brushed across my t-shirt. "Really? Because there's only one thought going through my mind while you're sitting here looking so effortlessly sexy."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Naomi, don't... Please don't do this..."

"Why not?"

"Because..." I stammered, "because... Just don't."

Her grin widened as her thumb swiped across my nipple, "you sure?"

Was I sure? Of course I fucking wasn't, especially when I could clearly feel myself getting aroused as my head filled with lust fuelled fug.

"What are you afraid of Fitch? Scared I'll try to have my wicked way with you again?" She whispered.

I slapped her hand away and slammed my cup on the coffee table making her jump, "No! I'm scared Naomi, because I have a girlfriend and I didn't even give her a second thought when I let you fuck me. I'm afraid because instead of thinking about how I can make it up to her, I'm thinking about you and I'm petrified because I know if you keep touching me, I won't even try to stop you..."

The self satisfied smile left her face, she pulled away and stared at me in shock, "oh..."

"Well that's shut you up." I said coldly, knowing my admission hadn't made anything better.

"I should go." She said falteringly.

I snorted, "fucking typical, first push back, what do you do? Run away. You'll never change. Just leave me alone."

Her eyes flashed in anger, "For fuck's sake Emily, I can't exactly win can I? Would it make you feel better if I lied? Said it was a stupid drunken mistake that meant nothing, just so you can fuck off to your girlfriend with a clear conscience?"

"I'd hardly call my conscience clear, would you?" I challenged.

She ignored me, and continued her rant. "Or, as I strongly suspect, do you want me to be honest? Admit It was one of the best nights of my life and I'd really like it to happen again."

We continued to outstare each other, neither of us blinking until my mouth twitched and she started to smile.

My eyebrow raised, "only one of the best nights of your life?"

She shrugged, "I don't want you to get too big headed..."

"So you wouldn't mind a repeat eh?" I flirtatiously questioned.

"If you got me drunk enough..." She said with a grin.

"Oh fuck off, we'd had a few bottles of wine and a couple of vodkas, we were hardly pissed." I protested.

Naomi shook her head, "nope, if anyone asks I'll tell them you plied me with alcohol and took advantage..."

I snorted, "yeah, like anyone would believe that especially with your reputation..."

She smiled, "what other explanation is there?"

My eyes darted down to her lips and back up, "I don't know, maybe you just fancy the arse off me and still don't need much persuasion when it comes to us fucking..."

The atmosphere in the room got more charged as the blue eyes bored into me, "maybe that explains it..."

Suddenly her mouth covered mine, I didn't even try to resist, my pathetic attempts earlier hadn't fooled anyone. Our tongues instantly found each other, clothes were once again hastily discarded and the room filled with moans as hands eagerly explored the naked flesh beneath them.

Yes I had a girlfriend, and yes, I was being unfaithful... again, but fuck it, the damage was done now so I might as well be hung for a sheep as a lamb.


	5. Chapter 5

Sex with the ex chapter 5

**A/N: I hope I replied to your reviews but if I missed you I'm sorry.**

**I know some of you were "I don't like Naomi the player" or "no! Emily cheating." But it's not random, between these two there will always be feelings, even if they don't properly surface straight away.**

**At first it's supposed to be their chemistry, but it won't just be about sex, hopefully this chapter will prove that.**

**Oh yeah, but there is some sex and things...**

**There is method in my madness, honest...**

**Ahem, so here we are again, after the surprising turn of events on Friday, who'll be feeling the most guilty?**

**Emily because she cheated or Naomi because she has to work with Mel?**

**Let's find out shall we?**

* * *

**Naomi**

My thumb hovered over the send button, Emily had asked for my phone as I was getting dressed again late Saturday morning and saved her number before sending a text so she also had mine. I shouldn't be worried about using it right? I mean, she didn't have to give me it at all, we could have just parted, chalked what happened up to a chance encounter and gone our separate ways. So the fact she left me with a way of contacting her must mean something. But it was only Monday, two days later, would I come across as desperate?

I groaned, stop over analysing Campbell, either text her or don't but make a bloody decision either way. See, this is exactly why I specialise in one night stands, no promises of a follow up call or text that never happens, no sitting staring at your phone, willing it to buzz. Not that I'd spent the rest of the weekend doing that you understand? Pfft, nope, didn't give Emily Fitch a second thought, didn't keep replaying what had happened and most certainly didn't stay in on Saturday night pondering...

* * *

_I walked home after leaving Emily's flat, I was in a bit of a daze but had a noticeable spring in my step. I even think I might have been humming to myself as I walked through my front door and made my way to the kitchen. As expected, I was greeted by one Elisabeth Stonem, arms folded, with the sort of death stare usually reserved for the lowest of the low. I smiled sheepishly and poured a cup of tea from the pot as I sat down. We sat in silence, the blue eyes boring into me with disapproval.  
_

_"What was the last thing I said to you Naomi?" She asked coldly._

_"Not to do anything stupid..." I mumbled._

_"That's right, leave Emily alone and don't do anything stupid." She confirmed. "So what did you do, hmmm?"_

_I shrugged, "Something a bit stupid?"_

_She tutted, "my guess is it was more than a bit..."_

_"A lot stupid?" I said as I bit my lip._

_"You went back didn't you? You took no heed of my words, you went to Emily's flat, got in somehow and then you fucked her."_

_I nodded._

_"For fuck's sake Naomi! Haven't you got any principles? She's got a girlfriend. There are plenty of unattached people out there, why did you have to go after her? Actually, don't answer that, I know why, she's Emily, you're Naomi and as usual you see something you want, so you make sure you get it, no matter what the consequences."_

_I finally looked up, "it wasn't like that..."_

_Effy snorted, "Naomi, I know you. Are you honestly telling me she let you back in with open arms and it was her idea to end up in bed?"_

_"It was sort of her idea..."_

_A raised eyebrow._

_"She kissed me first." I said as I chewed my lip._

_"Right, and the fact you just happened to be there, waiting on her doorstep, after her girlfriend had gone home. Just a coincidence yeah?" Effy said sceptically._

_"Well, no, not exactly..." I said feeling uncomfortable._

_"Didn't think so." She scoffed._

_I ran my fingers through my hair, "ok, so it was slightly premeditated, but she could have said no, told me to fuck off, but she didn't..."_

_"How drunk were you both?"_

_The question was simple, the answer? Not so much._

_"Last night?"_

_Effy frowned, "of course last night."_

_"Erm, a bit tipsy..." I paused as the penny dropped._

_"Oh my God, you fucked her again this morning didn't you?"_

_I nodded mutely._

_She regarded me strangely, "not a quick fumble while you were waking up?"_

_I shook my head, "I was dressed and ready to go."_

_"Well there's definitely no rational explanation for that." She muttered in disbelief, "I know you can come on a bit strong sometimes, but it sounds as if Emily wasn't exactly objecting..._

_I smiled sheepishly, "actually she instigated it..."_

_She smiled wryly, "before or after your charm offensive?"_

_"After, I guess." I held my head in my hands, "oh God, I suppose I might have been a bit pushy..."_

_Effy's face softened, "you? Pushy? I don't believe it..."_

_I looked up, "should I text her and apologise?"_

_"You got her number?" Effy asked incredulously._

_I nodded, "she gave it to me just before I left..."_

_She exhaled, "the world is definitely a strange place indeed. Text her if you want, but understand what it represents Naomi."_

_I tried to work out her cryptic meaning, "an apology?"_

_Effy laughed, "no babe, an affair..."_

* * *

I sighed. Effy's words rang in my ears all weekend, I must have picked up and put down my phone a thousand times. She went out on Saturday night with a knowing smirk as I declined to join her, instead I spent most of the evening not really concentrating on the tv while my mind went into overdrive. I had come on a bit strong I suppose, but what I said to Effy was true, I didn't force myself onto Emily, she could have said no.

My conscience nagged at me, she did have a girlfriend, in fact she mentioned going round to Mel's flat as I left and I'd been surprised when a stab of jealously flowed through me. I knew it was irrational, but the thought of what Emily might be doing for the rest of the weekend twisted inside me. I eventually fell into a fitful slumber punctuated by images of her face, sometimes with me, the others? I really didn't want to entertain those thoughts.

I woke the next morning with the strong desire to delete her number and forget anything had happened, it was for the best. But when my thumb hovered over my phone again I realised I just couldn't do it. No matter how stupid it was, I wanted to be able to contact her.

I'd spent the rest of Sunday watching crappy movies and stuffing my face with comfort food until it was time for bed. I tried to sleep but only really managed a few hours dozing and as a result I got into work stupidly early this morning. The repetitive task of filling envelopes allowed me to zone out and studiously avoid Mel. Luckily she'd been in meetings most of the day so far and our paths hadn't crossed. I wasn't sure I could look her in the eye knowing what happened after she left on Friday. I also didn't want to hear the details of her weekend...

I jumped as Mel walked in, shit, I should have gone to lunch. To my surprise she smiled awkwardly.

"Nai, I'm sorry about the way the evening ended on Friday."

I stared like a rabbit in the headlights.

"I shouldn't have been so jealous, it's not like me." She continued, "it was rude of me to throw you out like that."

I regained some composure, "It's fine. I suppose it was a bit of a shock for us all?"

She smiled more genuinely, "I said as much to Em, I had no idea you and she had history. Christ as if I'd set you up with someone right under her nose if I knew that?"

I smiled, "I feel a bit of an idiot for not putting two and two together."

She shrugged, "Ems didn't either, it was obvious she hadn't made the connection... But I hope it didn't ruin your night too much?"

A whole host of inappropriate responses popped into my head and I swallowed nervously, "no, dinner was, erm, lovely..."

She smirked, "and how about the rest of the weekend?"

Fuck, what did I say to that? I tried to keep my face neutral but obviously failed spectacularly.

"I know that expression. You pulled didn't you?"

Shit! I quickly shook my head, "not this weekend, I stayed in, watched telly..."

"Oh come on, don't lie." She nudged me, "I can't believe you're being so reticent. Normally I'd have all the gory details by now."

I smiled weakly, "nothing to tell, very quiet, Effy went out but I didn't feel like it."

She touched my forehead with the back of her hand, "no temperature, but you must be coming down with something."

I laughed nervously, "probably..."

Her eyebrow raised, "by the way Stella was pretty pissed off. I put in a lot of ground work you know?"

I shrugged, "sorry but I did explain it was all a bit of a surprise and I needed some space."

"Hmmm, well when you get over this bug thing, she's still very interested." She said with a wry smile.

I decided to change the subject, "So you and Emily, you alright? Looked like a fight was brewing."

She rolled her eyes and grinned, "nothing I couldn't rescue..."

I smiled tightly, why didn't I like that statement?

"I mean you of all people know her. Like you said, she can be a nightmare but I know exactly how to get back in her good books."

My breath caught, "Really?"

Mel laughed, "Hun, I've had enough practice. Some serious grovelling, a nice foamy bath, glass or two of wine and an early night."

Is it ridiculous I briefly kidded myself an early night meant sleep? Mel's next words put paid to that thought.

"A few orgasms later and bingo, I'm the best girlfriend in the world again. She's trained me well."

My eyes narrowed, I shook myself, don't behave like some sort of possessive ex. It wasn't as if Emily had tried to pretend she was going anywhere else, and the images in my head had hardly been of them cuddled up together had they? But I was fucking irritated that a few hours after she'd screwed me Emily was in Mel's bed, clearly enjoying herself.

She checked her watch, "shit, I'm going to be late for my next meeting. Glad we're ok babe, sorry for being such a prima donna."

"Don't worry about it, I'm glad you and Emily are ok." I said through gritted teeth.

_I fucking wasn't._

After Mel left I tried to concentrate on a few stats reports I had to finish but I had a headache and my thoughts kept returning to the information I'd received. I knew I was being unreasonable, well in my more rational moments I did, but I was consumed with jealousy. Emily wanted me to fuck her, she'd begged me to make her come, not Mel.

As the afternoon wore on I worked myself up until I couldn't think straight. I picked up my phone, no longer timid about whether I should contact Emily, I was angry and I wanted her to look me in the eye and tell me Friday night meant nothing.

"Meet me for a coffee?" I stabbed the send button. Almost instantly I got a reply.

_"Where?"_

I typed in the address and sent that too.

_"Ok, I'll find it. Six ok? I can't get away from work before then."_

"Yeah, six is good. See you later." My reply was terse.

_"I'm glad you texted. I think we need to talk."_

I stared at the message, too fucking right Fitch, we definitely needed to talk and I for one couldn't wait to find out what she had to say.

* * *

I sat nervously at the table waiting for her to arrive. I'd been fired up earlier, buoyed along by my indignation, but now I wasn't looking forward to it quite so much. Bang on six she entered and I had to tell myself off, remind myself I was annoyed, because she looked beautiful. Her hair was curled, just exposing her neck, she was wearing a light summer dress and ballet pumps and had a satchel almost as big as her resting on her hip.

My heart sped up uncontrollably, and my stomach started to churn. Stop it Campbell, focus and be cool. Oh Christ, did I really just think that?

She placed her bag down as she sat and smiled "thanks for meeting me,"

I shrugged, "I thought I asked you..."

She ordered a coffee and we sat in silence. She looked up a few times and smiled wanly at me.

"How was your day?"

I snorted, "Fine hun, how was yours?"

The waitress delivered her coffee and she took a sip, "are you ok?"

I nodded, "I'm great thanks, good weekend, I went out with Effy on Saturday night and partied my cares away til the early hours."

I don't know why I said that and I felt mean when I'm pretty sure she flinched slightly.

"Oh right, so who was the lucky girl?" She said with false brightness.

I stared levelly at her, "I don't know Em, why don't you tell me?"

"Sorry?"

"Mel filled me in on your weekend earlier, sounds fun." I dead panned.

A look of realisation dawned on her face and she blushed slightly, "oh... I see..."

My arms folded, "so I suppose you were the fortunate one, bit of an illicit screw on Friday and then straight back into the arms of your loving girlfriend."

"Are you jealous?" Emily asked incredulously.

I snorted, "no of course I'm not, why would I care? I can't believe I was worried all weekend about what happened, clearly you didn't give it a second thought."

"Why were you worried?" She asked quietly.

I sighed, "why do you think? In case I'd been too full on, messed things up for you, but apparently everything is fine in Emily and Mel land."

"It's not fine!" She said sharply, "don't you think I was in turmoil too? I spent half of Saturday night trying not to imagine what you were doing..."

"Don't worry, thanks to Mel I know exactly what you were doing..." I said with a slight sneer.

She stared evenly at me, "you do realise she's my girlfriend, the one I'm supposed to fuck? Not you?"

A few customers looked over and I became suddenly aware of our surroundings, I lowered my voice, "I know that. It's totally unreasonable of me, Christ it's only a few days since we met up again, but I can't help it."

"You are jealous?" Emily pushed.

I bit my lip and nodded, "yes ok? It bothers me that we screwed Saturday morning then you went off to your girlfriend's and did the same."

She frowned, "I see, so you were upset so you went out and did the same? At least I knew the surname of the person I was shagging."

I blushed, "I didn't go out, Effy did but I didn't go with her. There was no girl..."

"But why did you... Oh... " a small smile played around her lips.

"Pathetically childish eh?"

"Quite sweet actually." Emily replied.

We smiled at each other as we finished our coffees, the awkward silence was back and neither of us knew how to end the conversation. Finally Emily took a deep breath and glanced up with a serious look on her face.

"Naomi..." She faltered slightly as I stared at her intensely, "the reason I agreed to see you was to explain that what happened on Friday can't happen again."

"Technically it can." I replied.

She glared at me, "alright pedant, it mustn't. I'm with Mel and that means sleeping with anyone else, no matter how enjoyable it is, can't happen."

I raised my eyebrow, "interesting present tense..."

Emily got flustered, "what?"

"Sleep with, not slept with, how enjoyable it is, not was, kind of implies it's not in the past..."

Her fists curled, "semantics..."

I knew I was being deliberately provocative, "I'm sorry for winding you up and I understand why Friday has to be a one off, I don't necessarily like it..."

"Naomi." there was a warning note in her voice.

I smiled. "Can I ask you one thing?"

She nodded.

"Are you happy?"

Emily smiled, "yeah...yeah I am.. Mel's good for me... and I care about her."

I smiled back and motioned for the bill, "that's good to know."

I threw a few coins on the table and we made our way outside, it was starting to get dusky, "you'll be ok getting home?"

"Yeah, I'll order a taxi." She said with a slight shiver.

I leaned in to give her a hug and our eyes met as we pulled away, we held each other's gaze a little too long and I noticed her pupils dilate, but she still didn't attempt to move. I may be pretty dense when It comes to picking up emotions, but signals I can easily spot at a hundred paces.

"My flat's just down the road in case you wanted somewhere to wait?" I offered as I took a step back.

She paused, then motioned towards the cafe, "I can go back in there, thanks anyway."

"It's closing." I said with a smile, "Effy won't be there, she's working on some big deal, it'll probably be the early hours when she gets home."

Emily bit her lip, she was obviously struggling with her internal dialogue, we both knew the real reason I'd told her Effy was out, and it had very little to do with being spotted while she was innocently waiting for a cab home. She shivered again and I'm not entirely sure it was to do with the cold. She looked away, exhaled sharply and turned back all in a split second.

"I suppose seeing where you live can't do any harm can it?"

I stared into her eyes as I took her hand, we both knew exactly what the answer to that question was.

* * *

"Drink?" I offered, "tea? coffee? Something stronger?"

To my embarrassment my voice wobbled as I asked. The journey back hadn't taken long, the flat was literally at the end of the street, and we'd casually strolled at a snail's pace almost as if anything else might make it seem like we were rushing. I'd cringed when my hands shook slightly as I lifted the key to the lock and really hoped Emily hadn't noticed. She followed me into the flat and I'd hung her jacket up before leading her into the lounge, which is where she was presently, perched on the edge of the sofa, while I stammeringly offered her a drink.

Come the fuck on Naomi, pull yourself together woman, stop acting like a bumbling fool.

She checked her watch, "it's evening, so I suppose a vodka is ok?"

I nodded, "still just ice?"

"Yes please, well remembered." She replied with a smile.

I got two glasses down and retrieved the vodka from the fridge, luckily there was enough left, my Sunday afternoon comfort eating wasn't exactly restricted to food. I poured two generous measures, plopped in some ice and went to join Emily.

"This place must cost an arm and a leg." Emily opined as she sipped her drink.

I shrugged, "I don't know exactly how much, Effy charges me what I can afford and pays the rest."

"And all she expects in return is chilli con carne?" Emily teased me with a fact I'd revealed on Friday.

I grinned, "I was totally serious. Besides she's away a lot so it's like having a live in flat sitter."

Emily smiled, "oh you're such a charitable person."

We continued to flirt and there was no sign of a phone call for a taxi. I got us two more drinks and motioned for her to join me at the window, it was floor to ceiling and she gasped as I pulled the blinds up to reveal the expansive views.

"Wow, that's pretty amazing."

We stood staring at the sun go down over the horizon, both lost in quiet contemplation.

"I'll give you the grand tour if you like?" I ventured.

She stared knowingly, "ok."

I swept my arm theatrically, "This is the lounge."

Her eyes rolled, "no really?"

She followed me through to the kitchen which was full of state of the art equipment, all still pristine.

"Chilli aside, do you spend a lot of time in here?" She asked with an admiring look around.

I grinned, "neither Eff or I are great cooks, but there's plenty of work surface for take aways."

"What a waste." She said with a shake of her head.

I took our empty glasses and put them in the dishwasher before leading her down the hall and opening a door.

"The bathroom..."

She peeped inside, "nice big bath, probably big enough for two."

I actually blushed, "never really thought about it."

We continued down the corridor past the first door, "Effy's room, I won't show you inside..."

"Of course not, people's bedrooms are private things." Emily said as we reached the final door, "so this must be yours..."

I turned the handle and let her go in first before I quietly closed it behind me.

She sat on the edge of the bed and looked around with an amused smirk "most people stop putting posters on their walls when they leave their parents you know?"

I sat beside her, "it's not like they're of some lame band or sports star..."

"I know, it just reminds me of your room at Gina's."

I shrugged, "fighting for the underdog doesn't stop when you become an adult..."

She smiled indulgently at me, "I know."

We fell silent once more, I was wondering if I should do something, whether Emily wanted me to or not? Christ it wasn't only the posters that catapulted me back to my teenage years, I was almost as nervous now as I had been the first night Emily stayed over, not that anything happened, well not much. Come on Naomi, she'd hardly be here, sitting bouncing on the edge of your bed if all she wanted was a sleep over now would she?

I shifted and lay down, "it's very comfortable, you should try it."

She raised her eyebrow and lay beside me before her hand curled around mine, "it is comfortable, relaxing even, someone could get very settled here..."

I leant on my side facing her, my fingertips traced lazy swirls across the fabric of her dress as she gave a small sigh, she stopped my hand and turned her head to meet my fast approaching mouth.

For the next five minutes all we did was kiss, slowly and gently, moving against each other. I resisted the urge to go further, instead I luxuriated I the feeling of Emily Fitch's lips, once again, pressed against mine. When I finally felt her tongue slip against mine I honestly thought my head would explode.

I grinned inanely when we eventually surfaced for air, "God, do you remember when all we did was kiss?"

Emily looked sceptical, "no, not really, we progressed on to other things quite quickly if I recall..."

I kissed her up her neck until I was resting near her ear, "I think you'll find that was because someone not a million miles from here was a horny little muff monkey who was desperate to pop her cherry."

She started to unbutton my shirt, "maybe but I wasn't the only one, you screamed so loudly at the lake it scared the birds out of the trees."

"I think that was you again..." I responded as I shrugged it off and Emily unhooked my bra, also discarding it in a swift movement.

I gently stroked along her breast bone and she leaned off the bed to allow me to unzip her dress before I pulled the straps over her shoulders and removed it completely. We started to kiss again as we undressed each other, slowly peeling our remaining clothes off, until we were both naked.

My hand ran up her side and I gently tugged her nipple, eliciting a series of sharp gasps as I tweaked and teased it into a hard peak. I swapped sides and repeated my actions on the other as Emily arched towards me.

"One thing's for certain, I'm bloody horny now." She uttered as I replaced my fingers with my mouth, slowly swirling my tongue as I sucked each one between my lips.

"I'll see what I can do about that..." I murmured as I made my way down to her stomach.

She tensed and I raised my head, "not that..."

I looked puzzled but carried on until I felt her stop me again, "Naomi! Don't... I can't... It's too...it's too intimate..."

At first I laughed until I saw from her brown eyed stare that she wasn't joking. "You're serious?"

Emily nodded, "I don't think we should go that far..."

"You do realise you're naked, in my bed?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, of course I bloody well do, but it feels like if we do that...," she sighed, "we'll have crossed a line."

"Emily, I think we crossed a line last weekend. In fact I think we ran so far past it we can't even really see it anymore..."

She ran her hand through her hair, "I know it's not logical."

My eyebrow raised, "I'm relieved you actually realise that, I was worried for a second you thought it made sense."

"Please Naomi. I just said it doesn't make sense..." She said exasperatedly.

I lay beside her, "So let me get this straight. Last Friday, and Saturday for that matter, you let me put my fingers inside you and you were more than happy to do it back?"

She nodded.

"I may have misread the signs, but I'm pretty sure you were about to let me do it again?"

"Not just let you, probably begged..."

I smiled at her, "but that's ok? It's not too intimate?"

She bit her lip, "I can't explain it..."

I shook my head in bewilderment, "that's mad."

She sighed, "I've totally killed the mood haven't I?"

I rolled on top of her and smiled, "you're Emily Fitch, you're not wearing any clothes and there are still plenty of things I can do to you, an earthquake couldn't kill that mood babe."

Her arms wrapped around my neck and she pulled me into a kiss as a sneaky thought occurred to me.

"So kissing is ok? Not too intimate?" I asked with a sly grin.

"Of course it is you idiot."

I trailed a series of kisses across her face, first her forehead, round her temples, down her cheeks and chin until I planted one firmly on her mouth.

"Good to know." I replied as I slowly moved down to her neck.

I kissed it all over, occasionally softly sucking, careful not to leave a permanent mark. I glanced back up to see her staring questioningly at me. Once I'd covered every last inch I began kissing across her shoulder blade, gently nipping and soothing all the way along to her shoulder.

I reached for her arm and held it up while I traced a pattern on the inside with my tongue, when I reached her hand I deliberately sucked each finger in turn, causing her to moan softly.

"Oh fuck..."

I slowly ran my tongue back up, soft strokes against her skin, and then pressed it into the join making her jerk slightly. I shifted position and repeated my actions on her other arm, gently tickling, tasting, running my tongue across the smooth skin as her breathing grew ragged. Once again I sucked each of her fingers, drawing them deep into my mouth, swirling my tongue around them, all the time making sure she was watching.

I let her arm fall back onto the bed as I straddled her hips, "what's the matter Em? It's only kissing."

She gave me a look that told me she knew exactly where this was leading, but also that she wasn't about to stop me either.

I leaned down and licked her collarbone, slowly rocking so that our tits and hips rubbed against each other, creating delicious little bursts of friction that made Emily moan. The noises from her throat became louder still when I took her nipples in my mouth again, this time sucking each harder and harder while I maintained the motion of my hips, pressing down just enough to feel how wet she was, even though I'd hardly touched her.

I kissed under the swell of her breast and ran my tongue down her side to the top of her hip bone, out of the corner of my eye I could see her fingers pressing into the bedclothes. Tensing and relaxing as I slowly lapped across her skin.

"Don't worry Em, I promise I won't do anything you don't want me to." I reassured her as I kissed across her stomach, pausing briefly to dip my tongue into her belly button, pressing harder as her body arched towards me.

"Oh Jesus... This is driving me crazy... Just fuck me..."

"I haven't finished kissing you yet. I want to be very thorough, make sure I hit every spot..." I teased as I nibbled down the other side of her torso to her hip.

I paused as I caught the faint smell of her arousal for the first time, it made me reel slightly and I almost stopped and fucked her right then and there but I wanted to prolong this for as long as possible before I took her, knowing full well her pleasure, and therefore mine, would be that much greater the longer she had to wait.

I knelt back on my heels between her thighs, rubbing my thumbs across the crease where her leg met her hip causing her legs to twitch.

"You fucking tease..." Emily uttered as she opened her legs wider, "please Naomi... I can't stand much more..."

I lifted her leg, resting her ankle on my shoulder as I trailed soft kisses around her calf, across the back of her knee and down the inside of her inner thigh, the softness of her skin in stark contrast to the roughness of my tongue as it swept towards the crease I'd earlier rubbed with my thumb.

"Ughhhh... Oh fuck...yessss." Emily hissed.

I made my way across her pubic bone, making sure, just as I'd promised, that I wouldn't go any further south with my tongue. It was difficult, and I mean really difficult, there was an intoxicating aroma and I was so close to where I wanted to be I could almost taste it. I groaned into the skin undulating beneath my exploratory mouth.

"Christ..."

I repeated my actions on her other leg, down the outside and back up the inside until licked the other crease of her hip.

Emily's hands were grasping the duvet, call me cruel, but I pressed my tongue harder, rubbing and sucking until she was quaking beneath me.

"Jesus... do it.. do it.. now..."

"My tongue?"

"Yess...please... Yes..."

I parted her and gently pressed the tip of my tongue against her clit.

"Fuck..."

I continued to tease, my tongue swirling, licking and rubbing softly against her.

"Harder..."

I flicked my tongue across her clit, Emily began to thrust towards me, "yessss... Oh Christ... Yes..."

I moved my hand until my fingertips rested at her entrance, I was about to push them in when I heard a growl.

"No! Just your tongue, only your fucking tongue..."

I pushed her legs up and reached underneath her buttocks. I lifted her hips and brought her nearer. Jesus Christ, the smell of her, I'd forgotten how fucking beautiful it was. I lowered my head, still intoxicated by the aroma, my tongue rested at her entrance.

"Naomi...do it..." She begged.

I plunged it into her.

"Hmmmmmmm..."

I oscillated inside her, rapid flicks up and down, slow circles creating pressure, darting in and out. Oh Jesus the liquid that filled my mouth was heavenly and I eagerly lapped it up. After a few minutes Emily began to convulse, "Oh God yeah..."

I plunged my tongue as deep inside her as I could manage.

Her hips pushed towards me and her hands gripped my hair, drawing me to her. "So fucking good.. close babe..."

I flicked my tongue inside her, rubbing against her walls until she screamed into the room, her body shook but I could tell she wanted, no needed, more.

I was right as her husky, post orgasmic voice filled the room, "your fingers... Now... Please..." She begged.

I immediately thrust two fingers into her, and the guttural moan from deep in her throat made sure I was like a woman possessed. With strength I didn't know I had I knelt up as I repeatedly drove into her.

"Oh _God_..."

"Oh _God_ Naomi... "

My other hand reached down and began to rub against her clit, it was like stone beneath my fingertips.

"yes... Oh yessss... baby... "

I rubbed harder as my fingers were gripped inside.

"Yessssssss..."

I curled them, immediately finding the right spot. You don't ever forget something like that...

"Oh... Ohhhhhh..."

Her hips raised from the bed, pushing my fingers deeper inside.

"Ohhhh...yes...fuck...yesssss..."

This time I could see her, watch every last shudder as she came, it was a pretty magnificent sight. I kept my fingers pressed into her until she finally stopped jerking. I withdrew my hand and made my way up the bed. Emily was breathing heavily with her eyes closed. I leaned down and kissed her. She smiled as I pulled away.

"Fucking hell..."

"You're welcome." I said with a wink.

She swatted my arm playfully, "now who's big headed?"

I grinned, "I aim to please, what's wrong with that?"

She raised herself onto her side, "well Ms Campbell, you certainly did that, there must be a lot of happy women all over Bristol."

I blushed a little, "I'm not really noted for my patience, more of a wham, bam, thank you ma'am type of girl."

Emily's eyebrow raised, "hmmm, then I am privileged."

I ran my hand through my hair, "err, do you fancy a take away or something? I missed lunch, I'm starving. Unless, oh, you probably have to go, stupid of me..."

I was silenced by her finger on my lips, "sorry I teased you, believe me I'm very grateful, for what ever reason, that you took your time, it was incredible."

My colour deepened, the teenage Naomi was back in force, thank Christ I wasn't like this all the time, I'd never get anyone to sleep with me.

"I'm stiff." She paused as she stretched, "why don't we test out my theory about the bath?"

* * *

I slipped off the edge of the bath and sunk into the water. "Jesus."

My eyes opened and were greeted by Emily licking her lips with a cheeky smile on her face.

I smiled back, "well that's certainly the most interesting way I've ever got into a bath..."

She turned and nestled between my thighs, her hair was pinned up and I leaned down to kiss her exposed neck.

"See? Perfect fit for two, what did I tell you?"

I lowered us backwards, "you were right, this is snug."

She cupped her hand in the water and poured it over my leg as her head rested on my breast bone. She continued her actions and the gentle splashing of water was the only sound in the room as we lay there in comfortable, but probably contemplative, silence. A deep sigh escaped her throat.

"You ok?" I asked with concern.

"Yeah." Emily said quietly, she paused, "It's easy to forget when we're like this isn't it?"

"What is?"

She sighed, "that we're not supposed to be here, that we've just done something wrong."

"Do you regret it?" I enquired cautiously, half afraid of the answer.

Her head twisted around, she smiled wanly, "Right now? No, far from it. But if it's anything like last time the crippling guilt will kick in later."

I frowned, I didn't want Emily to feel bad about herself because of this, this thing (I refused to use the A word, we'd only slept together twice for God's sake, oh shut up, it's my logic and I'm sticking to it). Come on Naomi, do the decent thing for once in your life.

"We should probably stop." Well that was half hearted at best Campbell.

"I know what we _should_ do." Emily's eyes rolled, "but I also know what I want to do."

I nodded, "me too."

"That's why I thought it'd be easier if we didn't..." She stopped mid sentence.

Suddenly a light bulb went on in my head, "you know why you didn't want me to lick you."

She bit her lip and nodded, immediately I was distracted by the fact it was sexy as hell, but this was obviously important, another light bulb moment, I was on fire today.

"It's the way you explained it away isn't it? If we didn't do that then it was just sex, not 'intimate', just lust."

Emily turned but not quickly enough so I missed the blush creeping up her cheeks which told me I was right.

My mind was racing, "And now? Is it more than a screw?"

"It was always..." Emily stopped abruptly as we heard the key in the door.

"Hi honey, I'm home." Effy called out in a fake American accent.

"I thought you said she'd be late?" Emily hissed.

"That's what she told me, honestly." I whispered back. "I'll distract her and you can sneak out."

She regarded me strangely then gave a resigned sigh, "ok, let me know when the coast is clear."

I kissed the top of her head and grabbed a towel to wrap around me as I got out of the bath. I squeezed out of the smallest gap in the door I could manage and shut it firmly behind me.

"Hey Eff, you're early, I didn't expect to see you until tomorrow."

Her arms folded and her head tilted to the side, "what were you doing? You've got that guilty look on your face, like when you polish off all the vodka and don't tell me."

I snorted, "No I haven't. I was just relaxing in the bath, long day, needed to unwind."

The steely blue eyes bored into me, "you hate baths, you can't stand the thought of lying in your own dirt."

I ran my hand through my hair, "Yeah, well I had a shower first, to get clean..."

A smirk appeared on her face, "you can come out now little Fitch, I know it's you in there."

I was about to firmly protest when there was a click and the door opened revealing a sheepish looking Emily on the other side, similarly wrapped only in a towel.

"Hey Eff, long time no see." She said with burning cheeks.

"Emily, you're looking very radiant." Effy said with a grin. "Don't suppose I need to ask why..."

I glared at her, "Thanks for making this just that little bit more awkward."

Effy raised her eyebrow, "Really?"

"I should go." Emily said in an embarrassed tone.

"You probably need to put some clothes on first." Effy said clearly enjoying herself.

I ushered Emily towards my room and turned back to my flat mate, I mouthed the word "cow" and Effy went towards the kitchen chuckling to herself.

"I'm really sorry, she's still as much of a bitch today as she was at school."

Emily shrugged as she began to dress, "I'm sure I'd find it amusing, well, if it wasn't me caught out red handed that is."

"It wasn't just your hands, I thought your cheeks were going to spontaneously combust."

She gave me a small smile, "try explaining that one away. You see officer, the reason a pile of my ex girlfriends ashes are in my hallway..."

"She won't say anything, well I'll probably get a bollocking, but not to anyone else."

"I know that, one thing Effy Stonem is very good at is keeping secrets." Emily replied as she turned so I could zip up her dress.

"Em, what we were talking about earlier..." I ventured gingerly.

She turned and kissed me, "It can wait, I need to get home and you need to face the music."

I nodded, "ok, but I can see you again can't I? This doesn't change things?"

She smiled and I relaxed a little, "I'll text you."

"Hang on a sec, I'll come and wait for the cab with you." I offered.

Emily shook her head, "can't risk being discovered by anyone else can we? I'll be fine, I've got an account and they're usually really quick."

I walked her to the door as she made the call, she relayed the address I gave her and nodded, "five minutes, great, thank you."

"Are you sure? I can pull some clothes on in a jiffy?"

"I quite like the way you're dressed at the moment actually." She responded flirtatiously.

I dragged her towards me and kissed her, "whereas I much prefer the way you looked earlier this evening."

She undid my towel and let it drop, "yeah, you're right, that is better."

"Emily!" I exclaimed as I grabbed it before it reached the floor.

She laughed and pecked my lips, "I'll be in touch soon ok?"

I waited until the lift doors closed and went into my room, I pulled on a T-shirt and jogging bottoms before I went into the lounge. Effy was sitting on the large sofa, spooning some noodles into her mouth as she watched tv.

"Chow mein" she said between mouthfuls, "there's some left in the kitchen if you want it."

"Thanks, I haven't eaten." I replied as I crunched on a prawn cracker.

I got myself a large plateful and sat on the other couch waiting for the onslaught.

"Been working up an appetite?" Effy asked as she watched me guzzle half the plate.

"Shuff upp." I replied with my mouth half full.

"Are you prepared to concede it's an affair now?"

I shook my head, "how can it be? We've shagged twice, that's not an affair."

See, I told you that logic was going to come in handy. Or maybe not, I thought as Effy snorted loudly and then tutted.

"Babe, when someone has a girlfriend shagging at all is an affair, you of all people should know that."

"Hey, that's below the belt." I said in an affronted tone.

She held her arms up, "fair enough, sorry. But I am surprised at Emily she's always despised cheats and the last I heard from Katie, she was perfectly happy with this Mel woman..."

"She's not happy, she might be content, but she's not happy, not in the way she should be." I said with bravado.

Effy stared levelly at me, "like she was with you?"

I shrugged, "I know the difference..."

"Naomi, I'm your best mate so listen to me. This is not going to end well, someone, maybe more than one person, is going to get badly hurt if you don't nip this in the bud."

"I know."

"You're not going to though are you? You're going to see her again." Effy stated matter of factly.

I nodded, "it's what Emily wants too."

Effy was quiet for a few moments, then she sighed dramatically, "seriously, if I ever think shagging around is getting boring, maybe I should look for something more permanent, remind me of this will you?"

I smiled, in her unique way, Effy had sort of given us her approval to carry on.

"You cause all sorts of problems for me, you know that? I was going to ask you to be my plus one at Katie's wedding, I can hardly do that now you're screwing the chief bridesmaid can I?"

"I'm sorry, obviously your well being is always my first thought." I replied sarcastically.

"I might find a new best friend, one who's not as high maintenance."

"You know you love me really."

She grew serious, "I do, which is why you need to be careful."

I crossed my heart, "I'll try."

"I mean it Naomi, you're playing with fire..."

I swallowed nervously.

"Make sure you're not the one who gets burnt."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So here it is chapter 6. All from Emily's pov and she's feeling exuberant and guilty in equal measure.**

**Then KFF gets involved, not because she's interfering but because she loves her twin and doesn't want her to get hurt.**

**It's a dinner party where Emily considers her choices and maybe it isn't the best outcome for a certain blonde.**

**As ever if you have the time to review I'd really appreciate it but thank you for everyone reading as well.**

* * *

**Emily - nearly two weeks later.**

"I'm gonna wash that gal right out of my hair..." I sang loudly as I showered.

I grinned to myself, alright those weren't exactly the right words, but you get the sentiment. I had to do something to get rid of the delightful combination of eau de Campbell and rampant sex before Mel arrived. We had a long standing arrangement with Katie and David for dinner once a month and tonight it was my turn to cook. Normally Mel would have stayed the night before and we'd have gone shopping together but I had other plans last night, arrangements with a certain blonde, so I put Mel off, citing the fact I wasn't feeling well and asked her to pick some things up on her way over.

I did feel a bit mean, letting her think I was tucked up in bed because I was coming down with something (well technically the fact I was in bed wasn't a lie and I did come down, several very satisfying times actually) but I was surprised at how easy I found it to lie to her these days. Now don't get me wrong, when I say easy I don't mean I found it enjoyable, nor does it mean I didn't feel guilty about doing it, I did, sometimes I'd lie awake at night, unable to sleep properly while my brain whirred away telling me in no uncertain terms what a bad person I was. But normally that was because it was Naomi, not Mel, lying beside me and almost sub consciously she'd know I was restless so she'd reach out, give me a cuddle and tell me to get some sleep. Unsurprisingly with her arms wrapped around me, often accompanied by the feel of her even breath on my neck, I slept a lot more easily.

I couldn't believe it was only a couple of weeks since we'd met up at the coffee shop, it felt like much longer, everything was just familiar and comfortable with Naomi. I'd promised her I'd text to arrange to meet up again and I hadn't even lasted through the next morning before I'd got in contact. She'd teased my eagerness a little bit but I could tell she was secretly relieved I hadn't kept her waiting too long. We arranged to meet at her place the next night, which gave me reasonable notice to invent some fictitious new client that would be taking up most of my evenings.

Mel believed me straight away, I mean why wouldn't she? There was no reason to suggest I was lying about the business and that in fact what I was actually doing was meeting up secretly with my ex-girlfriend for several hours of very passionate sex. I'd be lying if I said the fact the meetings were clandestine didn't add a certain frisson to them but by God, that woman knew how to push my buttons, we'd always clicked sexually but now we were both more experienced the sex was out of this world. I turned the temperature of the shower down a notch, it wouldn't do me any good to start getting worked up before my girlfriend arrived, especially as it was thoughts of Naomi, not Mel, that were exciting me.

I finished washing and got out of the cubicle before I wrapped a towel round me just as the front door buzzed. I pressed the intercom and said hello.

"Hey baby, it's me." Mel answered.

I buzzed her in and quickly checked my appearance, neutral enough expression of someone who'd just innocently got out of the shower, definitely not the smug look of someone who'd been doing something naughty all morning that meant she had to shower in the first place. I opened the door and waited for Mel to climb the stairs. She appeared carrying three full shopping bags, slightly out of breath.

She smiled when she saw me, "now that sight makes the three flights of stairs slightly more bearable."

I smiled back and took two of the bags from her, "thanks for doing the shopping, did you get everything?"

She followed me into the kitchen, "Yeah, I had to go to a few places but it's all there. Now come here you, I want a proper hello."

I squealed as Mel pulled me towards her and kissed me, is it mean that I immediately compared her to Naomi and the result wasn't in her favour. I pushed the thought out of my mind, I couldn't spend all evening thinking about Naomi, Katie would pick up on something straight away. I felt Mel's hands wander under the towel and I gently pushed myself backwards.

"Hmmmm, playing hard to get eh?" She said mischievously as she undid the knot.

"Sweetheart, I need to get on with the cooking." I said as I wrapped the towel more tightly round my body.

She looked confused, "oh come on Em, I feel like haven't seen you for ages, I thought we could spend a bit of quality time together before your sister descends."

I paused, I had to play this carefully not to arouse suspicion. Mel was right, we hadn't spent any time together so naturally she expected sex. But I couldn't, not when the bed was practically still warm from my and Naomi's exertions. It was partly because I knew Naomi would hate it, partly because it was unfair to Mel and partly because I didn't want to make my latest memory of sex to be with Mel not Naomi. Thank Christ I'd had the presence of mind to change the sheets, from now on I'd just have to go over to Naomi's place.

"Babe, I need to get on with dinner. Wait until they're gone yeah?"

She tutted, "alright."

I walked into the bedroom and removed the towel, phew that was a lucky escape. I heard a chuckle behind me and felt a pair of arms snake around my body. I looked down as hands cupped my breasts. Mel started to knead them, she knew how much I liked my tits being played with.

"Come on Em, all I'm asking for is half an hour. I'll even help with the food if you like." She husked in my ear.

I shook my head and pushed her away, "we haven't got time..."

She stood back, "fine, I'll wait. But I'm on a promise Fitch."

I pulled on some underwear, "of course."

Suddenly she gasped, "what did you do to your arm?"

Shit! I mean I know Naomi and I were a bit physical but up until now she'd been careful not to leave any marks.

"Where?" I asked innocently.

Mel rubbed her thumb across the back of my upper arm, "here, it looks painful."

I looked in the mirror, it was where Naomi had pinned my arms to the bed as she licked me to a very satisfying orgasm, I really hoped the bruise didn't look like fingerprints.

"Jesus Em, your thighs too." Mel said with concern.

Ditto, I thought. "I told you I was feeling a bit delirious last night, I must have fallen or something, I really don't remember."

"Oh babe, you should have let me come over, I'd have taken care of you."

A wave of guilt washed over me, all she wanted was to look after me, "like I said, you can do that later once my sister's gone."

* * *

The buzzer rang and I called out from the kitchen, "babe, can you get that?"

I heard the whirlwind that is Katie Fitch enter the flat, even with the extractor fan on I could clearly make her out, regaling Mel with some sort of story while they exchanged pleasantries.

I sighed, as I stirred the sauce and waited for the inevitable.

"Smells nice, what are we having?"

"I've made soup to start, lasagne for main and roasted peaches with a peanut brittle for desert."

There was an appreciative noise, "sounds good."

I turned and hugged my twin, "hey Katie."

She held me tightly, "I was beginning to think you'd disappeared."

I shook my head, "you don't get rid of me that easily."

"No matter how hard I try."

I swatted her arm, "so how are the wedding plans coming along."

I drifted off as she launched into a series of tales about schedules, dresses and food.

"Are you listening bitch?"

"Um hum." I said absently mindedly, I'd been thinking about Naomi again.

She looked sceptical, "so what did I just say?"

"Erm, that the bridesmaids dresses needed to be fitted soon?"

She stared levelly at me, "lucky guess."

Mel came into the room, "David would like a beer, I'd be an appalling host if I didn't make sure our guests were ok, even if they do monopolise my girlfriend's time."

Katie looked puzzled, "what?"

Mel laughed, "oh come on Kay, what with work and your wedding I've hardly seen Em lately."

Katie regarded me strangely, "oh yeah, right, sorry about that, lots of planning you know."

Mel kissed me, "she's just being a good sister."

I smiled, "can't help trying to please everyone."

"I know baby."

After she'd left Katie stared at me, "I haven't seen you for weeks, in fact it's why I was looking forward to tonight."

I shrugged, "like Mel said, I've been busy with work."

She shook her head, "no, it's something else. I will get to the bottom of it Emily, I always do."

I sighed, "yeah I know. Do you want a glass of wine?"

She nodded.

"It's in the fridge."

* * *

We sat and ate our soup. It wasn't exactly difficult to make but I'd done it from scratch, from tomatoes I'd grown myself.

"Babe this is delicious, honestly."

The others nodded in agreement.

There was an atmosphere, I wasn't sure if it was between Mel and me or with Katie.

"So you've been working a lot Emsy, tell us about this new client."

I gulped, "Er, it's a software company, want to get away from the geeky image, appeal to a more mainstream market."

"Really? Would I have heard of them?" David asked politely.

I laughed, "probably not but you will do soon, otherwise I won't have been doing a very good job."

Mel squeezed my knee, "I'm sure, as always, you'll be brilliant."

I smiled, "thank you."

"Mum's doing my head in." Katie turned the conversation back to herself.

I rolled my eyes, "and yet you seem surprised?"

"Look Ems, I know you two have a difficult relationship, but this is the first time I've experienced it." Katie said exasperatedly.

"Now you know how I've felt since I was fifteen." I said wryly.

"She keeps banging on about the seating plans, trying to fit all these relatives I don't even know into perfect tables, apparently uncle something can't sit next to cousin whatever because they had a falling out. It's doing my head in."

I shrugged, "that's weddings for you, always trying to please everyone except yourselves."

"That's a little harsh Emily." David gently chastised me.

"I don't think so, Katie would much rather have a party for her friends, but instead Mum is insisting you invite distant family members so she can show off." I opined.

Katie sighed, "she's right babe, most of the people there won't be our choice."

David smiled, "I did suggest we ran away and got married, but you wanted a big ceremony. It's not just your Mum who wants to show off is it?"

Katie hit him, "oh so it's wrong I want to declare my love for you?"

"No darling, but you have to admit, it's pretty public." He countered.

They smiled at each other and David nudged my twin, "speaking of guests, didn't you have something to tell Emily?"

Katie swallowed, "not now, let's at least get the main course out of the way before I deliver that particular bombshell."

I cleared the bowls and brought in the lasagne, "careful it's hot."

I dished it out and we sat in relative silence as we all ate.

"Bombshell? Spill." I challenged my twin.

She finished her mouthful of food, "Er, I spoke to Effy, she asked if it was ok if she brought Naomi as her plus one."

I shrugged, "she should probably be there, after all we all go back a long way."

Katie looked puzzled, "I thought you'd be more anxious."

Mel raised her eyebrow, "Naomi works for me, small world eh? I invited her over to dinner a few weeks back and I think Emily enjoyed their 'date'."

I stared at her, "sarcasm really doesn't suit you."

Katie looked at me, "so you've seen her again?"

I nodded, "and in spite of how Mel describes it, there was no 'date', it just wasn't as traumatic as I thought it'd be."

Mel snorted, "come on Em, you were reminiscing all night, it was 'do you remember this', 'what about that?', it was nauseating at points."

"You fucking invited her here, I'll tell you what was nauseating, watching you push her and Stella together, like some sort of pimp." I snapped.

Mel rolled her eyes and turned to my sister, "my friend Stella and Naomi are a lot alike, not bothered about commitment, just a shag."

I bristled, "yeah, well you don't have to help."

"Em, Naomi and I are pretty open with each other, Monday mornings are filled with tales of the weekend. She tells me about her latest conquest and I tell her about us. It makes work more interesting."

I stared at her, "what? You discuss our sex life with an employee?"

Mel looked taken aback, "she's a friend..."

I shook my head, "I don't believe this, how would you feel Mel, if I told people I worked with what I'd done with you at the weekend, it's disgraceful."

"Jesus Emily, don't be so prickly, so you have sex, it's hardly the crime of the century." Katie interjected.

I glared at her, "it's not the point, it's private and Mel shouldn't be blabbing to all and sundry, especially not my ex-girlfriend. Do not discuss us with her again ok?"

Mel nodded sheepishly, "ok, I'm sorry."

I stood up and picked up the plates, "desert will be ready soon."

I stormed to the kitchen, I couldn't bloody believe it, Mel was going into the office and telling Naomi everything. My phone rang, the caller ID MB came up.

I answered "What?"

_A chuckle, "nice greeting Em."_

I sighed, "Naomi why are you calling me, you know I'm busy tonight."

_"I wanted to thank you for last night."_

In spite of myself I smiled, "I think you did that this morning."

_"So dinner's going well?"_

"Not really."

_"Can I see you tomorrow?"_

"I wish I could, but Mel is staying and I'm not sure I can get away." I felt myself relax.

_"Please? Just half an hour. I... I miss you..."_

I smiled, "I'll see what I can do." I heard footsteps, "I need to go, I'll call you tomorrow."

Katie entered the kitchen, "who was that?"

I shook my head, "no one, apparently I've been specially selected for a holiday."

She regarded me strangely, "it was her wasn't it?"

I turned to the cooker, "who?"

"You know who. I knew there was something different about you tonight."

"I don't know what you mean."

She snorted, "you're narky, sniping at Mel, being a bit of a bitch."

I shook my head, "rich coming from you."

She went to take my phone, I turned and snatched it off her, but she wrestled me, "come on Em, if it's nothing, you don't need to hide."

"Give it back, you've no right Katie."

She swiped it, tapped in my, clearly obvious passcode and looked at my last call, "who's MB?"

"No one."

"Well I'll just give her a ring shall I?"

Before I could stop her she redialled.

_"Hey you, have you managed to work something out?"_

Katie's face was stony, "leave my sister alone, I won't warn you twice."

She hung up and stared at me, "explanation, now."

"I don't have to fucking justify myself to you Katie."

"So what does MB stand for?"

I looked at her sheepishly, "my blonde."

She shook her head, "pathetic, so are you her redhead?"

I nodded.

"You're a fucking idiot, she broke your heart Emily, and you've never really been the same since. I'm not stupid, I know you're fond of Mel but you don't love her."

I stood stunned, "I do, of course I do."

She shook her head, "no you don't. Campbell destroyed that in you. But Mel is kind, she loves you, even if you don't feel the same way back you can be happy with her. Don't throw it away just because Campbell is a good shag."

I pinched my nose, "It's not like that..."

"Oh I see, are you riding off into the sunset? Everything is going to be fine?"

I shook my head, "I don't know..."

"Exactly, you don't know, and maybe it'll be different this time or maybe she'll run scared again and break you. You may not remember how you were Emily, but I do, you fought so hard to be with her and she betrayed that. Don't let her do it again."

My shoulders slumped, "ok, you're right, it was a stupid thing to do and I should be grateful for what I've got."

Her face softened, "Em, I'm not saying this to piss you off, it's because I love you, I don't want you to get hurt again."

I hugged her, "I know and I appreciate it."

We returned to the lounge and I dished out the deserts, Mel looked apprehensively at me and I squeezed her thigh, "sorry for going off on one."

"It's ok babe, I know you've been working hard, I'll give you a massage later ok?" She replied.

I nodded, "that'd be nice."

After we'd finished I cleared the dishes away and sent Naomi a text asking her to meet me tomorrow in the cafe.

I looked over to Katie, she smiled and I nodded, maybe I should count my blessings after all.

* * *

I sat nervously in the cafe as I waited, I'd already had one coffee and wasn't sure my nerves could stand too much more. I ran the napkin through my hands, and said over and over this was the right thing to do. As promised Mel gave me a massage last night, I know she thought it was a precursor to something else but I'd feigned tiredness and she stroked my hair as I pretended to drift off to sleep.

She cuddled into me and I watched her for a while, she didn't deserve this, Katie was right, she loved me even if I didn't feel the same way back. But I could, no I should, try, she wouldn't hurt me. I'd given her a story about having to work and then set off to meet Naomi. I knew what I had to do.

Three a clock on the dot she walked in, my breath caught and I steeled myself.

"Wow, that's not a face that screams happy to see you."

I smiled gingerly, "of course I'm happy to see you."

She ordered a coffee and stared expectantly at me, "so why are we meeting here and not at my flat?"

I sighed, "I wanted somewhere neutral."

When it arrived she sipped her drink, "again, doesn't exactly inspire me with confidence."

"This has to stop Naomi, this affair, sex, whatever you want to label it as."

She shrugged, "you know I hate labels."

"Oh don't be obtuse, you know what I mean." I knew I was being defensive.

"Ok, do you mind me asking why?"

I sighed, "I have a girlfriend, it's not right, any manner of reasons..."

"Thought Katie wasn't dictating your life anymore?" She challenged.

"She isn't..." I said feebly.

Naomi snorted, "funny that. One minute we're ok, then you have dinner with your sister and suddenly it's a bad thing? Sounds like Katie had a hand somewhere, especially when she called me to warn me off."

"I'm sorry about that, she grabbed my phone."

"She's all heart."

"Katie merely pointed out what I have to lose."

She smiled, "I like Mel, I really do, but Emily I know how you feel when you're with me, you can't fake something like that, I know. Sure Mel won't upset the apple cart but she's not the love of your life."

I stared at her sadly, "no, that was you, and you still hurt me, Katie pointed that out as well."

"She was on fire last night."

"Listen Naomi, maybe Mel won't set my world alight, but she's a good person and she'll never break my heart, so much so it crushes me."

Her demeanour changed, "I said I was sorry, that it was the biggest mistake I'd ever made."

"I know you did, but the longer this goes on, I can easily see myself falling in love with you again, and it scares me Naomi, petrifies me that I'll let you back in and you'll break my heart all over again. I'm not sure it can withstand another pummelling."

"So you'll stick with the merry go round rather than the roller coaster?"

I nodded, "yeah, I might not get the highs with Mel but I won't get the lows either, maybe it's safer this way and I need to concentrate on my relationship, give it my all, so we can't see each other anymore."

Naomi's shoulders slumped, "ok, I understand. I'll leave you alone, not contact you."

I smiled wanly, "thank you, it's all I was asking and I do appreciate it."

We paid for our drinks and went outside. I shivered slightly even though the day was warm. Naomi leaned over and hugged me tightly. Her breath tickled my ear and I sighed.

We pulled apart and she reached over and stroked my cheek, "be happy ok? It's all I ever wanted you to be."

I nodded, "I'll try."

"See you Emily Fitch."

I looked up with tears in my eyes, "bye Naomi Campbell."


	7. Sex with the ex chapter 7

**A/N: Hello, next chapter is here.**

**Naomi has kept her promise to stay away from Emily. I know some of you thought she gave up without a fight but I like to think she was honourable and respected Emily's wishes. **

**Doesn't mean it was easy, especially when she works with Emily's girlfriend and has to hear all about their time together.**

**But she'll cope, get back to normal soon... Whatever that is.**

**Thanks so much for the alerts and reviews.**

* * *

**Naomi - a few weeks later.**

I tapped my pencil on my desk and looked around for something to occupy my mind, it's not like I didn't have plenty of work to do but I found myself easily distracted these days. I'd kept my promise to Emily, I hadn't called or had any contact with her since that afternoon in the cafe but it didn't mean I hadn't been tempted, especially when I'd had a drink or ten. Effy had actually confiscated my phone a few times when she saw me wavering, I always protested that I wasn't a child but deep down I knew it was probably for the best to stop me doing something stupid.

The lack of contact didn't mean Emily was ever far from my thoughts either, something that was made a hundred times worse by Mel's incessant good mood, she was almost as cheery as I was miserable and I can tell you that put some horrible thoughts in my head. Not anything violent (alright not always to do with repeatedly punching Mel in the face to wipe that smug grin off it) but mostly mental images of the pair of them together and not in a domestic bliss kind of way, far more graphic and upsetting than that.

I swallowed hard as Mel came into the room and sat down, she was on the phone and from her body language I didn't need two guesses to know straight away who she was talking to. Worse still I had to sit and listen as she giggled coquettishly like a pathetic teenager.

Bitter moi? I was so jealous it twisted inside my stomach and made me feel sick. I know I don't have any right to be jealous, Emily made it very clear she was going to concentrate on her relationship and it didn't take a genius to work out what that meant, but she must realise Mel talks to me, tells me all about her evenings and weekends.

"Ok baby," Mel said finally, she paused and then giggled again, "Emily Fitch! You're making me blush. I love you, see you tonight."

I only just stopped the gagging noise, well I turned it into a coughing fit. Mel rushed over and rubbed my back, "You ok Nai?"

I nodded my head as the coughing subsided.

"Here drink some water?"

I really wanted to hate Mel, but she was so bloody nice I couldn't. I suppose that was another good reason for things with Emily to end, she was right Mel didn't deserve to be cheated on, especially by someone she considered a friend.

"Thanks." I said after I'd taken a sip, come on Naomi, suck it up like a good girl, "things seem to be going well with Emily."

Mel grinned, "Better than ever."

"That's good." I lied smoothly.

A frown crossed her face, maybe everything wasn't rosy in the garden after all.

"Hmm, yeah..." She paused and shook her head, "It doesn't matter..."

"No, go on." I encouraged.

She sighed, "A couple of weeks ago we weren't getting on too well, Em was working a lot and we didn't see each other much. To be honest I thought she was finding excuses not to come over, she was distant and the couple of times we spoke she was really snappy with me."

A twinge of guilt passed through me, "but now things are back on track?"

Mel nodded, "Yeah she's been like a different person these past few weeks, really attentive, in lots of ways if you know what I mean?"

Oh yeah, I knew alright, "Hmmm."

"She's even bought me presents and flowers." Mel continued, "which I'm sure you know only too well is not like Emily at all."

"No she never was the soppy kind." I lied; she used to buy me gifts all the time even though we didn't have much money.

Mel laughed, "seriously, if I didn't know better I'd say she had a guilty conscience."

I shrugged, "Maybe she realised she was being mean to you."

"Probably," she agreed, "anyway enough about me. How are you? You've seemed a bit down recently, not your usual bubbly self."

I stared at her, "I thought I was supposed to do the sarcasm round here."

"Alright, that might be a bit of a stretch, but you know what I mean. It's a bit of a role reversal that I'm the one coming into the office telling stories about the wild sex I've had and you're totally silent."

Yep, that was another thing I had to put up with, probably because I was always very frank with Mel about my weekend exploits she saw no problem in returning the favour. As far as she was concerned, Emily and I were history, so it didn't occur to her that it might be insensitive or that I'd care either way.

"Nothing to tell." I replied with a shrug.

"No? Now try telling me there's nothing wrong with you." Mel said in disbelief.

I sighed, "alright, I'll fess up. I was sort of seeing someone, it was pretty casual, but it all got a bit intense so we ended things. Since then I've been a bit miserable, but I'll get over it."

A look of shock appeared on her face, "You? I don't do commitment Campbell? You were seeing someone?"

"Don't be so surprised, like I said it wasn't serious, just a bit of fun." So why did I feel like shit the whole time?

"Listen babe, who ever she was is an idiot." Mel started, "not only are you fit as the proverbial butcher's dog, but you're also a pretty nice person underneath that huffy exterior if people can be bothered to find out."

I reddened and felt guilty again, Mel was trying to make me feel better, if she knew it was Emily she was talking about I'm sure it would be a whole different kettle of fish.

"Aw, have I embarrassed you?" Mel teased.

"I'm not used to compliments very much." I said gruffly.

She winked at me, "now you listen to your Auntie Mel. The best way to get over a woman, is to get another one under you."

I laughed, "That's your advice? Shag my way through it?"

"I'm serious, get back in that saddle babe, then soon she'll be a distant memory."

I rolled my eyes, "I suppose so, it's hardly like it's a totally new concept to me is it?"

"Exactly." She replied, "Do you still have Stella's number, if not I can give it to you."

I frowned, "I'm not sure she was happy about being blown out last time."

Mel smiled, "Believe me, she's still very, very interested. She thinks you're playing hard to get and she loves a challenge. Give her a call, ask her out for a drink and I'm sure she'll be able to get your mind off this woman somehow."

I paused and thought about Mel's advice, maybe she was right, instead if moping around pining after Emily I should find myself some alternative company. After all, from the sounds of it Emily wasn't giving me a second thought, not that she'd tell Mel obviously, but she was clearly finding it easier to put what happened behind her, why shouldn't I do the same? Besides Stella was very attractive and this way I got to have sex tonight if she was free, a no brainer really.

I pulled out my phone and dialled her number while Mel gave me a thumbs up. It rang a few times then a husky voice answered.

"Well hello Naomi. I was beginning to think you'd forgotten all about me."

"It'd be pretty difficult to do that." I flirted back.

She chuckled, "So to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I'm at a bit of a loose end and wondered if you fancied a drink tonight?" I replied confidently.

There was a long pause, "normally that would be far too short notice but it's your lucky day, I've had a friend cancel on me, so I'm free."

"Excellent, thank your friend for me won't you?" I said with a laugh "6.30 too early?"

"I don't think so, we can go to my club if you like?"

"What sort of club is it?" I asked looking down at my worn jeans.

"Private members, very exclusive, we won't be disturbed."

"I'm not really dressed for it." And it sounds poncey, dodgy or both.

"Alright I'll meet you in town at 6.30 and we'll just find a bar, I'm not really bothered where we go."

"Sure, see you later." I confirmed.

"Bye Naomi," she husked my name in a way that sent shivers down my spine, "I'm very much looking forward to it."

I hung up with a grin, Mel was right, getting back into the saddle was the best way forward.

"All arranged?" Mel asked knowing full well what the answer would be.

"Yes Auntie Mel." I said jokingly, "we're going for a drink later."

She laughed, "believe me that won't take long."

I clutched my chest, "Just what are you trying to imply?"

Her eyebrow raised, "you know exactly what I'm saying. You can tell me all about it tomorrow, well that's if Stel doesn't get in first. She's been known to call me at some ungodly hours to regale me of tales of the latest fit bird she's taken home, I'm sure you'll be no different. It pisses Em right off if she gets woken too soon."

A sly smile spread across my face when another advantage of this evening's arrangement occurred to me, yes Stella was easy on the eye, would almost certainly look good naked and be great in bed. But was it wrong of me to be more excited about tonight knowing it would get back to Emily?

* * *

I sat in the bar tapping my foot, I was a bit early but if that made me look keen it wasn't a bad thing, besides the whole 'my friend has cancelled' thing was clearly bollocks, Stella didn't want to seem too eager, but we both knew she was lying. She'd texted me straight afterwards giving me the name of a bar in town, it was still a bit too trendy for my liking but it was better than the club she first suggested. I'd looked it up after Mel told me the name, I was right it was poncey as hell and I'd have felt totally out of place, not something I wanted tonight, no, the Campbell charm was going to be out in full force.

I briefly wondered if Mel had mentioned anything to Emily yet. Oh for God's sake Naomi, what are you expecting to happen? That she'll burst through the door and interrupt? Hardly bloody likely is it?

Six thirty on the dot Stella came through the door, I raised my hand to let her know I was here already and she glided over to the table. She kissed me on the cheek before she sat down with a smile.

"I didn't keep you waiting long did I?"

I shook my head, "I've only just got here."

She looked at my half finished pint, "someone's thirsty..."

"What can I get you?" I hastily changed the subject.

"A white wine, large, something dry." She didn't even try to argue.

I went up to the bar, another thing about this place was it was bloody expensive, but I didn't want to come across as cheap. I ordered half a pint and a large glass of Sauvignon blanc, then tried not to balk when I realised I wasn't getting much change from my tenner. I picked up the meagre coins from the tray, no bloody chance they were getting a tip and I made my way back over. Stella was watching me with interest and I guessed she'd been checking me out at the bar.

"Here you go." I said as I placed the drinks down.

She held up her glass, "Cheers and I think those jeans look very nice on you."

I smiled, "thank you."

"Obviously, they'll look even better on my floor."

I spluttered into my lager, blimey she wasn't one to waste time. "Cheesy."

She laughed, "the old ones are the best. So how was your day? Save any more poor urchins?"

Ok, so it was going to be more of a date than her comment suggested, "not today, for some reason I was distracted this afternoon."

"I can only apologise..." She replied with another smile.

I shook my head, "Mel warned me you were full of yourself."

"As she did me about you." Stella batted back.

"Touché. So how about you? Good day at the office?" I asked politely.

She rolled her eyes, "not particularly. I'm doing up a house for one of the Bristol City players, and let's just say all of his taste's in his mouth."

I laughed, "who is it?"

She mentioned someone I'd vaguely heard of, I wasn't a big fan of football or sport in general, but I'd seen in him in the local paper a few times. I continued to guffaw as she described the designs he wanted, it did sound disgusting.

"The trouble is he thinks he's going to get Hello magazine to do a shoot if it's impressive enough," she continued, "I didn't have the heart to tell him that he was too minor to attract them and he's obviously too thick to work out that celebrities very rarely use their own house for shoots."

"And yet you're taking his money?" I quipped.

She raised her eyebrow, "We can't all be do gooders you know?"

"So Mel was right at dinner, you are indiscreet about your clients."

"I'm only telling you sweetie." She responded.

I nodded to the side, "Half the bar was listening in, it'll be in the paper by tomorrow morning."

"I doubt they're that interested, it's not like it's the Beckhams is it?" She said wryly. "Now I could tell you some stories there that'd make your hair curl."

"Maybe you can save them for when we're somewhere more private." I said flirtatiously.

She looked at me and took a sip of her wine, "oh believe me babe, you won't be interested in stories when that happens..."

We continued to chat about things, the news, politics, even the tv. When our drinks ran out Stella immediately got up and replenished them, so we weren't rushing anywhere just yet. Suddenly my thoughts turned to Emily again, see I told you I kept doing that. I wondered what she was doing but then decided it was probably better not to know.

"Hmmm, that's a thoughtful look, is everything alright?" Stella asked as she sat down.

I shook myself, come on Naomi, focus on the woman in front of you, "yeah fine, I was just thinking I was having a nice time."

She laughed, "I don't know whether to be more offended you seem surprised or the fact it made you frown."

I laughed back, "sorry, no offence intended, but sometimes you know how it is, you see someone stunning and when you speak to them realise they're thick as two short planks or have a really annoying voice."

"Are you saying I'm stunning?" She fished.

I took a sip of my drink, "definitely and very good company too."

"It's not exactly a chore being here with you either you know?" She returned the compliment.

"Glad to hear it."

We continued to talk and flirt until the rest of our drinks were gone. I went to stand up to get the next round but Stella placed her hand on my arm.

"I've got a nice bottle of red in my flat."

"Have you? I do like a nice red..."

She smiled, "then I suggest we get a taxi, it'll need to breathe first."

It wasn't the only one.

We found a cab easily and a highly charged journey followed, especially when Stella started to softly rub the inside of my thigh. I turned my head as she inched higher and she winked at me.

"Nearly there."

I wasn't sure if she was talking about the flat or the fact she was almost at the top of my leg.

"Good," my voice wobbled slightly.

She paid the driver and we went inside. "I'll open that wine, make yourself comfortable."

I took my jacket off and sat on the sofa, for some reason I felt nervous, which wasn't like me at all. Normally I was the one brimming with confidence and calling the shots, but here I was sitting slightly uncomfortably in a relative stranger's flat.

She returned with two glasses and sat as close to me as she could. I took a large gulp.

"It's ok Naomi, I don't bite, well not unless you want me to." She purred at me as once again her hand travelled up my leg, only this time she didn't stop and I moaned softly as her fingertips pressed against me.

I felt her breath against my ear, "I told you this was your lucky day..."

"We'll see about that hun." I answered back as I pulled her into a kiss.

There was an immediate urgency about it as she hungrily sought out my tongue, my hands cupped her breasts and I gently began to squeeze them, causing a low moan to escape her throat.

And then just like that she popped into my head, not Stella, Emily. Not the person currently making their way to the button of my jeans, but the redhead who was probably doing something similar to her girlfriend at this very moment in time. I pulled away in shock but Stella continued to undo my jeans so I gently pushed her hands away.

"Sorry, this isn't a goer."

Her head snapped up, "What?"

"I'm really sorry, but I don't want to do this."

"An hour and a half in that bar says otherwise hun. You were practically salivating in the taxi." She said incredulously.

I held my hands up, "I know, and I do find you attractive, very, but I'm just not comfortable."

She pulled back with a sigh, "Ok, care to tell me why?"

I took a deep breath and fastened my jeans, "I was sort of seeing someone, it didn't work out, I really am crap at relationships of any kind. But now I'm not sure I want to do this any more either."

"Do you still want to be with this woman?" Stella asked.

I shook my head, "it's complicated and I don't think that's going to happen, but in time I might want something more permanent with someone and I don't think sleeping around is the best way to do that."

She chuckled, "you couldn't have worked that out before you got me all hot and bothered?"

"I've only just realised myself." I said sheepishly.

"Jesus my vibrator is going to do overtime tonight, I can tell you."

I smiled, "you won't be the only one..."

"I don't suppose you'll change your mind, save my batteries." She asked wryly.

"I'll buy you some new ones." I quipped back.

She shook her head, "I can't believe I've been blown out not once, but twice, by you Naomi. Most people don't even get the chance to do it the first time."

"Consider it a learning experience." I said cheekily as she slapped my arm.

"Honestly, don't push your luck, I could have been far more annoyed about this."

I nodded, "I know, thanks for taking it so well."

She sighed, "It's probably the shock."

We finished our drinks and she showed me to the door, I kissed her on the cheek. "Sorry again, I didn't mean to lead you on."

She wagged her finger, "you're only getting one more chance Naomi, I mean it three strikes and you're out."

I grinned, "see ya around."

I was waiting for the lift when I heard my name, I turned.

"Whoever she is, she's a lucky woman."

I shrugged, "like I said, that ship's sailed, but thanks."

I waited in lobby for my cab to arrive, when it did I got in and gave my address to the driver. I let myself into the flat, Effy was watching tv, her head spun round when she heard me.

"What are you doing back so early?" I'd let her know I'd probably be out tonight.

I shrugged, "couldn't be arsed."

Her eyes narrowed, "thought you were onto a sure thing?"

"I was, I even ended up at her flat..."

Effy regarded me strangely and then slowly shook her head, "dear, oh dear..."

"What?" I said defensively.

"Someone else occupying your thoughts was it?"

I reddened, "No, I just couldn't be bothered, wasn't in the mood."

Effy snorted, "you keep telling yourself that Naoms, who knows you might actually start believing it."

"Look it wasn't about Emily ok? She isn't interested, I know that." I protested.

"And if you believe that you really are more delusional than I first thought." She replied scathingly.

"I'm going to bed." I said huffily.

It was early so I read a book but my thoughts were elsewhere and I kept rereading the same paragraph. It wasn't about Emily, I kept trying to convince myself, she and Mel are all loved up, there's no chance in hell of anything happening, not that's what I wanted, of course I didn't.

Finally I gave up on the book and got into bed, thoughts still swimming around my brain, trying to tell myself it was just me growing up a bit and had nothing to do with the redhead at all. So why was it when I finally drifted off to sleep it was Emily's face I saw and besides, it wasn't anyone else who'd made me stop with Stella was it?

* * *

The next night I wandered listlessly around the flat, Effy was working late and the tv nearly sent me into a coma. Normally I could zone out, just sit silently and veg in front of some moronic programme before I went to bed, but it was past ten and I wasn't the least bit tired.

I thought about giving myself a treat, I hadn't done anything yesterday and it would normally relax me but I knew I'd be thinking about her all the time and somehow it didn't appeal. Yes, ok, so I'd finally admitted that thoughts of Emily had stopped me last night but it didn't mean I liked it.

I hadn't seen much of Mel today, so I'd been spared the low down on her night with Emily. I also didn't want to admit I'd chickened out with Stella, it would only lead to awkward questions and I doubted very much the response of 'because I couldn't stop thinking about your girlfriend' would be deemed a suitable one.

The only time our paths crossed she'd given me a knowing look and then said I didn't have to tell her anything, Stella had filled her in on proceedings, very completely. I blushed at that point and asked if she was pissed off, her calm reaction last night had surprised me, most people would have blown their top at being led on like that. Mel gave me a strange look and an even more puzzling reply that Stella was far from pissed off with me, that she wouldn't shut up about me actually. Then she left for her next meeting and I sat in slightly self congratulatory silence as I'd appeared to get out of it unscathed.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by the intercom buzzing, once, then again, then a third time. At first I thought Effy had forgotten her keys so imagine my surprise when I looked at the screen and saw Emily standing in front of the camera, arms folded, impatiently tapping her foot.

"Hello?"

"It's me Naomi, I know you can see..."

I buzzed her in and went to the front door of the flat, I opened it and waited for the lift. Was it wrong my heart rate suddenly sped up? The lift doors opened and I smiled as a fiery redhead marched towards me, she burst through the door.

"Hi Emily, why don't you come on in?" I said sarcastically to the empty hallway.

I walked into the lounge to find her pacing.

"Effy not here?"

I shook my head, "working late."

"Good." The reply was short and sweet, well actually slightly bitter.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" I enquired.

She snorted, "oh I think you know fine well Naomi."

I shrugged, "haven't a clue. I thought we weren't allowed to see each other anymore? You asked me to leave you alone so you could concentrate on your girlfriend remember?"

Emily turned, "enjoy your date?" She practically spat out the last word.

I shrugged again, "it wasn't bad."

She stared at me, "you did it on purpose didn't you? Went out with Stella knowing full well it'd get back to me? Mel told me she'd said to you that sometimes Stella phones her first thing and you knew I'd have to lie there this morning listening as the pair of them went through a very through debrief."

Like I said, it was a consideration, but I was hardly going to admit that to her was I?

I frowned, "Er no, I didn't actually, I went out with Stella because she's attractive and, unlike some people, available."

"Oh yeah, she's available all right, some might say too available."

I folded my arms, "I'm really not sure you should speak about her like that, it's not very nice."

Emily stared at me, "sweet, sticking up for her. I hope you'll both be happy together, you deserve each other."

"Might want to work on your sincerity Em." I responded.

"So does she live up to her name? Stella? From the sounds of what she told Mel, it was quite some night, wouldn't stop banging on about how great you were."

I smiled to myself, now what Mel said earlier made more sense, obviously Stella had embellished our date somewhat. For whatever reason Emily thought we'd slept together and call me cruel I wasn't about to set her straight, well not yet anyway. I suppose I wanted a reaction from the redhead and if this was the result then it was mission accomplished with bells on.

"Forgive me for saying this but it sounds suspiciously like you're jealous."

Another dismissive snort, "Oh you'd love that wouldn't you? Making me jealous?"

I folded my arms, "you need to help me here."

"Help you with what? I've explained..." She replied.

I shook my head, "You need to explain why the fuck it's got anything to do with you. Who I spend time with and what we do is none of your business."

Her shoulders sagged, "You're right. Sleep with whoever you want, it's got nothing to do with me. I shouldn't have come here."

"So why did you?" I challenged.

She looked up in conflict, "Because... Because..," Emily paused, "I don't know..."

"Like I said you were the one who ended things, not me." I began, "you were the one who said we had to stop."

She nodded, "I know."

"You wanted to 'focus on your relationship', that was the important thing." I continued. "You didn't seem to give a shit about the fact I'd have to work with your girlfriend every day, sit there and listen to your simpering conversations, hear all about how loved up you were again."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." She replied quietly. "I just... When I heard... I was so..."

"Jealous?" I finished.

She looked at me with fire in her eyes, "Yes, ok? Yes... I was, and still am jealous... the thought... the thought of her... touching you... it's been driving me insane all day... I haven't been able to concentrate on anything else..."

Probably time to fess up, "I might have partly asked her on a date because I knew you'd find out..."

One down, one to go. I was stopped in my tracks by a soft pair of lips being pressed forcefully against mine, unlike last night it didn't feel wrong, it felt perfect.

Emily pulled away, "I can't... I can't stand it..."

I bent down and gently kissed her again, in spite of her protestations she kissed me back, "Shhhh, it's ok... it's ok..."

When we pulled away she looked up with frightened eyes, "is it?"

"I can't stop thinking about you." I replied weakly.

She smiled, somehow surer, "I can't either."

"What are we going to do?"

Emily took my hand and led me from the room; we walked down the hallway, she opened my bedroom door, "right now? We're going in there..."

My eyebrow raised, but I smiled, "and afterwards?"

She smiled back and my heart melted, "we'll figure something out."

* * *

I gripped her head more tightly with my thighs, "oh Jesus baby... Yes... Yessss..."

My head was spinning as she alternated, one second she was flicking her tongue across my clit as her fingers pushed into me, the next it was her fingertips rubbing as her tongue insistently probed, stroked and licked my walls. Soft murmurs escaped her throat as she picked up her pace, reverberating across my sensitive skin and deep inside me.

"Oh God... Oh... My... God... Emily."

I didn't think I'd come again, not after the last time, it was so intense my whole body felt splintered and shattered. I held her tightly as a series of cataclysmic explosions erupted throughout my body, pulsing from the pit of my stomach and the tips of my toes, meeting in the most delicious combative form deep inside my cunt as I jerked and writhed.

I lay on the bed, I felt like I couldn't breathe, but I knew that wasn't true when I heard my low throated moans reverberate around the room as I came down from the most fantastic high. Emily had tried to cuddle me but I wasn't having any of it, I was going to fuck her to a spectacular orgasm, the same as she'd just achieved with me.

I was probably a bit more direct, knowing full well a slow build up wouldn't be necessary after she'd watched me come like that. I thrust one, then two fingers into her and quickly moved them in and out. Her back arched and I leant down, taking one, then the other nipple offered to me in my mouth. Her hips pushed towards me and it wasn't long before her own guttural moans filled the room.

I'd collapsed onto her after she came, kissing her neck and shoulders, desperate to keep some form of contact. I needn't have worried, Emily Fitch wasn't giving me up anytime soon. She flipped us again and began her digital and oral assault.

"Oh babe... I'm... I'm gonna.. Oh... Yes... Ooohhhhh... Yeeessss..."

For the second time that night the universe bent inside out as a searing heat consumed my body, and I felt like I was imploding. I bucked towards her, gripped the duvet and cried out as I felt a rush of liquid explode out of my body. Emily didn't stop, she continued her relentless assault until my body went limp in surrender. Even then she licked across my clit causing me to hiss.

I felt her fingers pull out of me and she kissed my clit a final time, "fucking gorgeous..."

I finally opened my eyes, she wiped her chin and then licked her fingers clean, "you're like a fine wine..."

I laughed and pulled her on top of me, "I'll have to make you jealous more often if that's the result..."

Her face clouded over, "so I compare alright to 'Ms I'll shag anything female with a pulse' then?"

Confession number two, for some reason I'd been distracted last time I tried.

"I wouldn't know."

"Eh?"

"I wouldn't be able to do a comparison, not that I'd ever do that anyway," I smiled, "because I didn't sleep with Stella."

"But I heard her, Mel had it on speaker phone so I heard all the gory details, it's what sent me into a spin in the first place." Emily said in confusion.

"Emily I swear, we didn't have sex, yes I went back to her flat, and we started fooling around, but apart from a bit of kissing nothing else." I'd spare her the detail of the leg and boobs touching.

"Why would Stella lie to Mel?" Emily asked.

I shrugged, "I'm not sure she's used to being blown out at all, let alone twice, maybe she wanted to save face."

A look of realisation dawned on her face, "so it was your choice to stop?"

I nodded, I had a fair idea of the next question.

"Why?" She asked with a shy smile.

I briefly thought about making something up but I could tell from the way she was looking at me she already had a fair idea what the reason was.

"Like I said, I can't stop thinking about you."

Her eyes lit up, "oh, I see. Have you..."

I cut her off, "no one."

Her smile broadened, "that's a relief."

"For you maybe, I've developed tennis elbow." I quipped.

She giggled and then grew serious, "I'm really sorry that Mel told you things, I've asked her not to discuss it with you, I knew it'd make you feel bad."

I shrugged as best I could, "I can't say I found it pleasant, hearing all about your wild sex sessions and how you'd 'rediscovered' each other."

Emily snorted, "I'd hardly call them wild..."

"That's not how Mel portrays them..."

"Naomi, what just happened was wild, sex with Mel is never anything like that, it's over pretty quickly and I've even faked it a couple of times just to speed things along." Emily explained.

"Really?"

She nodded, "I've also..." She stopped and started to blush, "it doesn't matter..."

"No go on." I said clearly intrigued.

She took a deep breath, "I might have been thinking about someone else as well, imagining it was them, and not Mel, I was with."

"Could get tricky if you say the wrong name. Can I ask who this other lucky lady is?"

"Angelina Jolie, of course, who else?" She shot back.

I began to tickle her, making her giggle, "you cheeky cow, admit it was me."

Emily squirmed but wouldn't give in, "I'll admit no such thing."

"I'll keep going until you concede." I threatened.

Finally as she started to get breathless she yielded, "fine... it was you."

"Did it work?" I asked as I stopped.

"The tickling or thinking about you?"

"The latter."

"Well it certainly didn't slow things down, nor did it harm the resulting orgasm that's for sure."

I grinned, "happy I could help."

"So was I Naomi, believe me."

"So it's not all hearts and flowers then? Mel said you'd been buying her presents and generally being a loving, attentive girlfriend."

Emily sighed, "Well that bit's true I suppose, but I've mostly been doing it to assuage my guilty conscience."

I thought back to our conversation, "she dismissed that as ridiculous."

Emily looked startled, "but it did cross her mind?"

"I guess so." I responded.

"We're going to have to be more careful in future, I don't want her to suspect a thing."

I raised my eyebrow, "or you could tell her it's over?"

Emily shook her head, "Not yet, not until we see if this is going somewhere first."

"I think that's called having your cake and eating it Emily." I said in an annoyed tone.

She gave me her best doe eyes, "I meant it in the cafe, it's too soon and I'm scared of getting hurt again."

"Don't stare at me like that, you know I can't resist you when you do. Fine, we'll carry on sneaking around for now and you can play the loving girlfriend with Mel." I said with a resigned sigh.

She kissed me, "thank you for understanding."

"Hmmm, doesn't mean I like it." I harrumphed.

"I'll make plenty of time for us don't worry." She cajoled.

"Like this weekend for example?" I asked hopefully.

Her face fell, "I can't babe, it's Mel's birthday, I've booked us into one of those country spa places."

I scowled, "Hmmm, suppose you'll have to have sex with her won't you?"

"It is her birthday, it'd look weird if I didn't, and definitely raise suspicion." Emily rationalised.

"Suppose so." I said sulkily.

"I'm here now..." She said giving me a wicked smile.

I smiled back and flipped us so I was on top before I slowly kissed her.

"Well I'd better make the most of you then hadn't I?"


End file.
